The Kidnapping of Mikaela
by Noella50881
Summary: A rewrite from the original. Mikaela's been kidnapped by a Decepticon. Barricade, now a neutral, must ask for help from the Autobots to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome. I've decided to revise the Kidnapping of Mikaela. I decided to put a hold on Drabbles and my other stories to write this. I took it off to rewrite. I can't find it on my laptop anywhere so I'm going to rewrite from scratch. Hope you'll enjoy. Takes place after ROTF timeline and before DOTM.

-0000-

Mikaela Banes. Sam's ex-girlfriend, but friend despite all their disagreements. Mikaela couldn't keep living with these decisions of staying with the Autobots. Sam moved in with them at their base. They were afraid that Sam would become endangered. She kept in touch with him though. They allowed him that 'freedom', but he barely visited her except through web-cam. Mikaela didn't want to be come their 'ward'. Hearing how Optimus Prime and the others were treating Sam was embarrassing. They treated him like an errant teenager with no mind.

After saving the human race twice from the Decepticons, they invited them both to their base while the Decepticons have been very silent and 'they' knew it was only a matter of time before they struck again. They had always had plans.

Mikaela didn't want Optimus Prime and the others to treat her like an errant teenager, even though they were nice and understanding. Mikaela enjoyed time spent with Sam when he didn't have to become their 'ward'. His parents, Ron and Judy, had been real upset when the Autobots had to take him under their wing to protect him. He had been threatened by people who didn't like aliens or conspiracies. The people were misunderstanding that the Autobots didn't mean any harm to them. People were people after all. What they fear the most is the unknown.

Mikaela had that same fear before meeting the Autobots and had never thought aliens existed. Before they ever came into her life, she had known Sam had a crush on her, but Trent had always made sure she remained his girlfriend and no one else should look at her. Trent bullied all the underclassmen and mostly Sam. Well, not only Sam, but his friend as well, Miles.

Trent picked on Sam all the time because he had been considered a nerd and very weird in Trent's eyes. Mikaela kind of liked Sam because he didn't treat Mikaela like a weak woman. Sam treated Mikaela like a lady who deserved better than Trent.

Mikaela remembered that day when she broke up with Trent because of his attitude of 'I'm better than you so take a hike'. Many teens were scared of Trent and his cronies. They kept away from Trent and his cronies. Mikaela had seen them look at her and then run away before Trent could see it. Mikaela had been embarrassed to see what Trent did every school day or day off from school.

Mikaela's friends also warned her to dump him for the longest time. Mikaela finally did after seeing Sam and how he offered to give her a lift home. Then their relationship began to spurt all because of Bumblebee.

Bumblebee had been the greatest to them. He got them together and helped protect Sam and Mikaela. Sam and Mikaela enjoyed Bumblebee's company a lot, but Mikaela couldn't keep seeing Sam after the second time after defeating the Fallen. The Autobots let her keep Wheelie, the ex-minicon, now a mini-bot. They ordered him to keep his scanners peeled for Decepticons and report his findings to them on a nightly basis. Mikaela didn't intrude on his nightly reporting. He'd spend about five to ten seconds on his reports.

Mikaela walked into the bathroom to get ready for work at the shop. She brushed her long brown hair and put it up in a messy bun. She usually let her hair down if she didn't have to do detailing on one of the motorcycles. She put on her foundation and the rest of her makeup. "Wheelie? Are you ready?"

"Yes, Warrior Goddess."

"Good. Let's roll." She suddenly blushed because she remembered hearing that coming from Optimus for so long. Wheelie looked at her with both blue optics. Ratchet had managed to changed them to match his broken optic. Mikaela waited until Wheelie transformed into his toy truck form. Then she picked him up and slipped him into her huge purse. Grabbing a banana on the way out of her apartment, she locked the door and left.

-0-

Unbeknownst to Wheelie and Mikaela, a man with piercing red eyes stepped out of the shadows. He smirked and followed Mikaela to the elevator.

-0-

Mikaela pressed a button on the side of the elevator as the hairs on the back of her neck rose like someone stepped behind her. She slowly turned around to see and found a man standing there, his eyes now hidden by sunglasses. The sunglasses had reflective lenses and Mikaela thought she heard a warning alarm in her mind. Her instincts were telling her to flee, while another instinct told her to fight. Mikaela stared at the man taking him in,

_Ding._

Mikaela slowly backed into the elevator, not waiting for the man to run toward her. Mikaela then lost sight of the man as the heavy door closed shut. Mikaela thought about Wheelie, but decided maybe she needed to be examined by Ratchet to make sure she wasn't crazy. Mikaela decided not to tell the Autobots. They didn't have to know about the man with the reflective glasses. Mikaela also noticed his clothes were black. Everything looked ominous about the man.

Mikaela suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise up and her instincts telling her someone was behind her. Mikaela knew she had been alone, but the feeling someone was behind her wouldn't go away.

"Going somewhere, Mikaela?" Someone whispered into her ear. Mikaela didn't have time to react or make the elevator stop. The same man reached out and grabbed her, pinning her arms against her sides, and reaching over with one hand to stop the elevator.

_Ding._

The man dragged her out of the elevator and to the stairwell. Mikaela began to scream, but the man clapped his hand over her mouth, stifling her screams. She fought with her arms, legs, anything to get him to let go of her. The bag now weighed heavy and Mikaela tried to use the bag against the man, but the man grabbed the bag and whacked her across the head with it. Mikaela's head swam with pain before she collapsed on the ground, blood running down where the man had hit her. She fell into unconsciousness.

-00000-

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

AN: Drabbles of Pranks on hold at this moment. I hope you'll enjoy this story because I think the rest of it's going to be a different take on Mikaela's kidnapping. :) Enjoy! T for safety. No cursing, though unless you account for the Cybertronian swear words.

-00000-

Mikaela slowly came around, feeling a tremendous headache, nausea, and a light brighter than it should be. The light above her dimmed and a huge Mech stood over her, looking at her from his visor. Mikaela couldn't see his optics, but her head hurt badly and she moaned, blinking back tears. Mikaela felt like she was going to throw up and she turned over on her side. She vomited over the side of the table. Afraid to move and aggravate her stomach, she lay there, watching this little thing come out of nowhere. Mikaela smelled cleaning solution wafting from the little thing before she connected it with a cleaning drone. The Autobots had cleaning drones as well.

The Mech above her took a digit and made her get on her back. He watched as she clutched her stomach and clenched her eyes closed to avoid staring into that visor. It unnerved her who this Mech was.

Then voices began arguing somewhere. Mikaela couldn't figure out for the life of her who was arguing. But in no time, Megatron's angry voice said, "Stupid insolent insect! YOU WHAT! KNOCKED HER OUT?" Mikaela didn't know who Megatron chewed out, but who it was, begged for mercy.

"I'm sorry, sir! She fought me!"

"I gave you an order to specifically bring her in conscious and aware of her surroundings. I did NOT want you to knock her out! USE CREATIVITY!" Megatron roared which made Mikaela's headache ten times worse than before.

Mikaela curled into a ball holding her head and crying. All the commotion outside the room stopped. A digit brought her back to her back and a needle formed out of the Mech's other digit. Mikaela didn't have time to beg for her own mercy before the Mech stuck her with the needle. The needle's contents went into her vein and she began to relax. The pain from her headache began to diminish and her head felt lightweight as if from a powerful migraine.

The door hissed open and Megatron and a human appeared in his servo, hissing in pain. Megatron set the hissing human onto a berth before setting his gaze on Mikaela. "Soundwave? Status report on this human."

"Human: Mikaela Banes. Ex-girlfriend of Samuel James Witwicky. Condition: Concussion."

"How bad is this concussion?"

"Concussion: Mild to severe."

"When will she be able to answer questions?"

"Unknown."

Megatron looked at the human on the table with a glare and the human shuddered under his glare. "You will administer punishment to your human pest. I want this human-Mikaela-taken care of well."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Soundwave answered monotonously.

Mikaela watched Megatron leave the room, Soundwave checked Mikaela before turning to the other human on the berth behind him. Soundwave grabbed the other human and before leaving, he said, "Human: Mikaela. Stay."

Mikaela couldn't get leave in the first place, being on a metal berth. Mikaela took the time to sit up and look around the room. She noticed she wasn't on a berth, but a desk! A stack of these extra-large laptops sat on the desk, a large monitor screen hung on the wall behind this desk. Then she noticed the keyboard sitting on the desk-

A scream pierced through her thoughts and winced. That could be her sitting in that human's place! Mikaela didn't stop the tears now forming and falling down her cheeks.

Another scream-this one blood-curdling rang through the entire room. Then all went quiet. Mikaela heard 'clang', 'clang', 'clang' coming toward the room. Mikaela wanted to move, but found she couldn't move well. The commands to her brain were sluggish and felt very confused.

The door hissed open and her sluggish, confused thoughts were broken by Soundwave's appearance. He dried his servos in a moistened polishing rag. A smell of disinfectant reached her nose which made her almost dizzy. Then the rag disappeared and Soundwave walked over to her. Mikaela looked up into his visor with a confused look. "W-whaddo yyou w-wwant?" She asked, her words a bit slurred.

"Mikaela: Unwell. Questions come later."

"Mmman ssscreamed."

"Human disposed. Failed mission: Punishment: Death."

Mikaela swallowed thickly. Soundwave just killed a man because he failed in his mission. Mikaela wished she could have just fainted, but she couldn't. Her poor abused mind was so confused and she reached up to feel her head. She felt this huge gash and winced in pain. The gash had been very huge and it brought tears to her eyes. Before long, she sobbed. It hurt so much despite all the pain medicine for her headache.

-00000-

Soundwave waited patiently for the human in front of him to stop sobbing. Her cries sounded painful and the gash on her head was deep. He had used gentle servos to suture the deep wound. The gash had been sewn up, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be painful to the touch. Soundwave noticed Mikaela's body temperature was lower than usual. Retrieving a new polishing cloth, he wrapped it around her. She looked up at him and wrapped the cloth tighter. "Th-thanks."

-00000-

Wheelie couldn't tell where he was, except he wasn't stuck in his form. His pain receptors were telling him he hurt everywhere. His processor told him he wasn't anywhere near the Autobots and everywhere he looked, he saw Decepticons walking up and down the hall. He suddenly heard a blood-curdling scream and his energon went cold from that human sound. It was so terrible, he didn't want to know what was going on in that room. The 'Con holding him knocked on Soundwave's door. Soundwave answered the door and took Wheelie wordlessly. Wheelie wanted to see 'Warrior Goddess', but Soundwave went past his office and into a small spare closet. He dropped Wheelie on the floor and the door hissed closed. "HEY! THAT FREAKEN HURT!" Wheelie shouted. "Fragger!"

Pain exploded in his processor and he fell to the floor, clutching his helm. It hurt so bad that all he could see were stars. Then the pain left him as mysteriously as it arrive. Soundwave managed to hear him and punished him. Wheelie fell backwards and hit the wall. His HUD sent warnings and then he fell into stasis lock so his processor could repair itself from Soundwave's powerful mind.

-000-

Poor Wheelie and poor Mikaela. Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thank you for reviewing.

Hope you enjoy. :)

-000-

Mikaela heard Wheelie's smart mouthed remark from somewhere. Soundwave had left when another 'Con had knocked on his door. Mikaela felt relief flooding her body, though exhaustion had been at the forefront of her mind, when she heard Wheelie. Shortly after that outburst from Wheelie, the room became silent and still. There were no noises like the sound of cars running on the streets, no hums from a refrigerator, or any nature sounds. The silence that flooded the entire room unsettled her. Nature was better than no sound at all.

Mikaela breathed a sigh. Maybe she wasn't so relieved. She felt relief when she heard Wheelie's smart mouth and knowing he was somewhere else. Mikaela decided she needed to stand up and walk around the desk. It'd be a good idea to 'see' how high she was from the floor. Mikaela slowly stood up from her sitting position. Her legs were wobbly and unsteady. Mikaela waited until she was steady enough to move. Moving toward the edge of the desk, she peered down. The desk was about a fifteen story drop. Retreating away from the edge, Mikaela's hope for finding Wheelie or a way out of here were gone. There had to be a way out of this situation without letting anyone know. Mikaela looked around the desk and found a computer sitting unused on the desk. A Decepticon icon floating onscreen. Walking over to the computer, she looked for a wire. Finding the wire plug, she smiled. "I can use this." She murmured. It looked so easy. Just slide down the wire and then find a way out of the room.

Mikaela grabbed the large wire, finding it difficult to wrap both her hands around it. She frowned. "Not a well-thought out plan! Gah! I've been hanging around Prowl too long." She murmured. That bit had been true. Whenever Sam and Mikaela planned plans, he'd always listen and tell them the plan wasn't well thought out. She always heard that from Prowl. Mikaela hardly thought about the Autobots in her free time, but now with the Decepticons, she found herself thinking and wishing they'd come to her rescue. Tears threatened to fall, but she steeled herself and scolded herself. "Don't become a weak link!" A slogan that had been Jazz's. "Argh!"

"Escape: Inadvisable." Soundwave's monotone voice said.

Mikaela's hand slipped and she slid a little before her hand snagged on a cable tie. She cursed when the cable tie cut into her hand. Soundwave simply plucked her from the wire and took her out of the room. Mikaela's hand throbbed and bled. Soundwave entered another room and set her on a cold metal surface. Shivering from the cold metal, she heard water being run from somewhere. Soundwave returned with a wet small cloth and told her to wash her cut. Mikaela took the washcloth and gingerly blotted the cut. After that, Soundwave doctored her hand. Then he picked her up and took her to another room. Opening the door, Soundwave put her into the room. A pair of blue optics saw her. Mikaela didn't have time to ask questions before the door hissed closed. Noticing a slight chill to the room, she walked over to the pair of blue optics. "Wheelie?"

"Warrior Goddess! I'm so glad you're okay! What happened to your head?"

Mikaela couldn't remember what happened except her head had a huge gash and the man responsible had been killed. "I don't remember." She said. "The last thing I remember was this horrible pain before blacking out." Mikaela sat down heavily on the floor and the tears she had been holding, finally began leaking down her cheeks.

"Warrior Goddess?" Wheelie asked concerned.

"I'm so worried." She said hoarsely. "I just thought about you and Sam."

Wheelie walked over and placed his little servo onto her leg. Mikaela reached down and grabbed his servo. "I hope the Autobots can save us."

Mikaela nodded in the dark. "I hope so."

-0-

Prowl, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker drove up to Mikaela's apartment to investigate why she didn't report in. Privately, Prowl determined it had been a bad idea to let Mikaela live alone and not on base.

Prowl noticed Mikeala's motorcycle still sitting in the driveway. He engaged his holoform and gestured to the others as well. They all walked inside the apartment complex and took the elevator up to her apartment. Her front door was wide open and up on entering the apartment, they saw no signs of anything taken. "Who leaves a door open and doesn't take anything?" Sideswipe asked.

"Someone who doesn't want anything. I believe this is a work of several Decepticon sympathizers and one Decepticon." Prowl said logically. He still continued to look around the apartment's living room. He frowned when he saw Mikaela's keys sitting on the coffee table. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, return to base and inform Optimus Prime of the new situation. Ironhide, you're with me."

"Yes sir." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker disappeared and they left. Prowl pocketed the keys.

"Why take those keys? They're hopeless to use." Ironhide asked.

"One of these keys belongs to a safe disguised as a motorcycle key." Prowl explained.

Prowl walked into the bedroom, noticing a new mess. Someone had been looking for something important. Perhaps the shard Mikaela kept in her purse. "Ironhide, grab her purse."

-0-

Ironhide grumbled as he looked for her purse. He couldn't find it anywhere, but he found it in the hall. He growled and grabbed her purse. Shifting through the contents, he found a film tube. Walking back to the apartment, Prowl looked at him. "Anything missing?"

"No. How long has Mikaela been missing?"

"I take it early this morning. Let's go. There's one more person I need to meet."

"Who would that be?"

"Trent DeMarco." Prowl said, closing the door and locking the door to prevent anyone else from entering the apartment.

-0-

Prowl and Ironhide drove to Trent's house. Prowl knocked on his door and no one answered. Prowl left the house and walked into his car. "He isn't home."

"No. But a nice little tracker just came on line." Ironhide said.

"Who is it?" Prowl asked.

"Our own ward and Bumblebee."

"Terrific. Let's go."

-0-

Sam and Bee, followed by Sideswipe and Trent were at the dreaded warehouse district. Trent had told him that Mikaela's father used to run 'deals' here and Mikaela used to pull some of those transactions for old motorcycle parts, car parts, and other things. Trent didn't tell them she had spent most of her time hiding out there when her father's clients beat him up over 'deals' that didn't get paid. Mikaela hardly returned home when her father's clients arrived either. Scared of them.

Sideswipe stopped in front of a mud-slicked road. It hadn't been driven through and Sideswipe refused to go into the mud-slicked road. He insisted Trent go out and walk. Trent refused to go walking through that!

However, Sam and Bee were discussing ways to get further into the warehouse district. There were no other roads to go down there so they were left with one decision and Bee didn't like it.

"Bee! I promise I'll give you a wash, dry, and car waxing when we're done." Sam begged Bumblebee. "I'll do it by hand."

"Very well, Sam."

Bee drove forward despite the mud, urging Sideswipe to come with him.

Sideswipe mused, "Hey! This is great! This stuff's squishy and firm! This'd make good prank stuff for Sunstreaker."

"Who's Sunstreaker?" Trent asked.

"My brother."

Driving through the mud, Bee swore that his tires were caked in mud and were going to be like that for a long time. Sam bit his lip at the sound of 'clunk' 'clunk' 'clunk'. "I will not go through mud ever again after this, Sam. This is disgusting."

"Oh! Come on, Bee! Do-Yuck!" Sideswipe said. "This stuff's caked in my tires!"

Trent laughed a little before getting out of Sideswipe. Both looked at the warehouse. Trent explained each of the warehouses. He even used play in one when he was younger, but before he could continue, they heard two engines. Both boys froze and then turned around to see Prowl and Ironhide. Sam paled.

-0-

Prowl and Ironhide pulled into the warehouse district and to their surprise, their ward, scout, and Trent stood there, looking at them. Sam looked sick.

"Samuel James Witwicky, Trent DeMarco. You will come with us back to base." Prowl said.

"Hell no!" Trent said, looking at the cop car. "I didn't sign up for this, did you Witwacky!" Trent sprinted off in another direction and the black truck began going through the mud to get to him. Trent disappeared into one of the warehouses, losing Ironhide.

"Bumblebee and Sideswipe! I'm disappointed in the both of you. You go wash yourself off in a carwash."

Sam had his own problems and this time with Prowl. He didn't seem to care about the mud, but Sam had gotten stuck in the mud. Prowl had drove to him and ordered him to get into his form. Unfortunately, Sam had no choice. He took off his shoes and stepped into Prowls' clean interior. Sam's shoes were left behind. "Ironhide. When you get the other one, return to base."

-0-

Ironhide grumbled when the other kid didn't come out. Ironhide decided to play along with Trent. He acted like he left, but he waited around the corner for Trent to come out of his hiding place.

Trent looked out through the broken window, noticing the huge truck was gone. He slowly walked toward the broken door and out into the sunlight. He knew another way to get out of the warehouse district. He smirked because he led Sam through the mud. He got him good. Trent saw Sam's shoes and smirked. Witwacky always had been weird. He left through an alley and came out onto the sidewalk. Suddenly, the black truck drove out of his hiding place. Trent cursed his luck and ran up the sidewalk, trying to find a way out of the warehouse district. He took a left into it and looked for a hiding place. Suddenly, the huge truck appeared in front of him, blocking him from leaving.

"Look man! I take back what I say about Sam Witwicky! I'm sorry." Trent apologized, holding out his hands as he walked backwards.

The trucks' passenger side door opened, "Kid. Do not test my patience. You are needed." Ironhide's gruff voice said.

Trent continued to walk backwards. "I'll do anything. Just don't hurt me. I've got a Mom, Dad, a little sister, and a dog! Please!"

"Get in." Ironhide ordered. Trent stepped up to the truck and climbed into the cab. He sat down and jumped when the seatbelt slithered over his shoulder and clasping into the holder. Ironhide pulled out of the warehouse district and drove to base.

-000-

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thank you for reviewing.

Hope you enjoy. :)

-000-

Prowl carried Sam to Optimus Prime's office. Prowl knocked on the door, making Sam place his hands on his ears. Prowl looked down at their ward with concern. Sam hadn't even said a single word to Prowl while on the way to base. If anything, he was abnormally quiet.

"Come in," Optimus' voice said from within the office.

Prowl opened the door and walked into the office. "Optimus Prime, sir. I have some awful news regarding Mikaela Banes." Prowl said, getting right to the point.

"Have you any idea who kidnapped her?" Optimus Prime asked, still not looking down at Sam.

"All evidence point to a single Decepticon and a few human sympathizers."

Optimus Prime nodded. "I see."

"However, I have found Mikaela's motorcycle keys and a piece of the 'All-Spark' shard."

Sam straightened up at this! Mikaela had the shard from his jacket! He didn't give it to them. He kept it for safe-keeping. Then he flushed red as Optimus' stern optics looked at him. "Samuel James Witwicky. Why did you not tell us about the piece of the All-Spark Shard?"

Sam swallowed and stood up. "I-I, um, I-"

"Sam!" Prowl scolded. "You have been living with us for months and yet you refused to tell us about this shard! You should know better than to keep secrets especially about the shard."

Sam looked guilty. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't know you needed it. I gave it to Mikaela and Wheelie. No one would've known she had it. Not even the Decepticons."

"Well, apparently you are wrong, Samuel." Prowl said. "I have studied and investigated crime more than you have, Samuel. I am leading this investigation and you are being in my way."

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "Really. I'm sorry. But Mikaela-I still love her! I want to help look for her."

"Samuel." Optimus' deep voice said. "I understand you still love her and I know you want to help look for her, but there are circumstances involved. The Decepticons are involved in her capture. It is our responsibility to find and rescue Mikaela. Not yours. You need to leave the rescue to us."

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Sam asked, plainly distressed. "I-"

"Sam! We do not doubt your abilities. We just want you to understand that some of the decisions you have made are 'lacking maturity'."

"I'm not a teenager!" Sam pointed out. "I'm a grown man."

"Who is still 'lacking maturity'. You, Sam, are between the ages of 19-23. In our society, you are a youngling. A teenager." Prowl said.

"When are you going to let me make my own decisions?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. "You took me away from my Mom and Dad-"

"We only took you from your Mom and Dad because your government requested it." Optimus interrupted. "I will not go any further into this discussion, Sam. You will learn why we did what we did."

Another knock interrupted them. "Come in," Optimus said. Ironhide opened the door and walked in with a human.

"Another human?"

"Yes sir." Ironhide said. "It seems Sam included another human to help him search for Mikaela."

"Samuel James Witwicky." Optimus said, shaking his helm. "You are hereby grounded for a few weeks. Prowl, please take Sam to the Brig."

"But-that-" Sam's protest died on his lips at the look both Optimus and Ironhide gave him.

Prowl walked out of the office. Sam went into his quiet spell again even when setting him into the human sized Brig. Prowl left Sam standing in his cell.

-00-

Sam took a deep breath and stared at the iron bars to his cell. He hoped they wouldn't keep him three weeks here. They never kept Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in the brig for three weeks. They kept them in there for a day or two. After their confinement, they usually went back to their normal selves.

Sam walked over to the bunk fastened to the concrete wall. "What I wouldn't give for an extra large chocolate milkshake." He muttered to himself.

Sam had thought he was alone when a voice said, "Oh! Sam! Guess what? It's me! The Master Prankster! Here to get you out."

Sam looked at Sideswipe's holoform with a frown. "Oh! Don't give me that look! You know I could leave you here until Prowl and Optimus decides to let you out."

Sam stood up and walked over to Sideswipe. "Okay." Sam said. Sideswipe scanned him, making him feel uncomfortable. He felt static electricity all over his body, raising the hairs on the back of his neck to his legs. "Wow!" Sam exclaimed when he realized Sideswipe looked exactly like him. Whenever Sam moved, Sideswipe's holoform moved. "Gah! Gah!" Sam said.

"Gah! Gah!"

"How do you do that?" Sam asked. Sam Two asked, "How do you do that?"

"A holographic projector. I scanned you to make another Sam of you." Sideswipe said from the doorway.

"Nice! Sweet!" Sam said, making funny faces and almost was tempted to do some funny things.

"Nice! Sweet!" Sam Two said.

"I'm cooler than you."

"I'm cooler than you."

"No! I'm cooler than you!"

"No! I'm cooler than you!"

"Samuel." Sideswipe said. "This is taking a lot of power. Lets go."

Sam Two opened the cell door, semi-flickered out, and reappeared in the cell with this small tiny device. Then Sam closed the cell door and it clicked lock. "I'm cooler-"

"Enough!" Sideswipe said. "Come on."

Sam ran toward the door as Sam Two ran toward the cell wall. Sam looked into the room, noticing that Sam Two had banged into the wall. "Isn't there some way to stop him from moving around recklessly?"

"Yes. When you're gone! He'll imitate every single one. Drives people and Mechs crazy." Sideswipe said, snickering into his hand. He picked up Sam and hid him out of sight.

Sideswipe met with Bumblebee and Sunstreaker. Sideswipe sneaked Sam over to Bee. Together, both left. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker remained behind. They had some business to attend to while the two of them were out.

-00-

Mikaela shivered against the cold air. Ever since being put into this room, Mikaela's headache returned, but not as bad as it was. The gash on her head throbbed in pain and the pain medicine had reached it's limit. Mikaela kept her eyes closed and tried to think of Sam and Bee. Mikaela rubbed her arms as chills ran up and down her spine. Her whole body began to shake from the cold air. It seemed to get colder by the minute.

Wheelie noticed that Mikaela was shaking. Wheelie didn't feel cold, but Mikaela would feel cold. The cold air in the closet would make her get a cold or worse.

Wheelie wished he had a huge Mech form so he could just take Mikaela and warm her up. Mikaela's teeth were starting to chatter.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Soundwave stood there. He reached down and pried Wheelie from Mikaela. Wheelie fell and landed on his back. Before he could get up and take action, the door slid shut, locking him in.

Mikaela shifted in the warm servo. "W-where a-are y-you t-taking m-me?" Mikaela's teeth chattered.

"Organic needed for study." Soundwave said in a monotone.

Mikaela began to dislike that awful voice. It sounded to devoid of life, emotion, and anything, but kind. She deflated momentarily before she heard a high pitched voice. Shuddering, Mikaela wished she could just disappear.

"What have you got there, Soundwave?" the voice screeched and Mikaela tried to burrow into Soundwave's servo. She didn't want Starscream to see her, but she had a feeling he had.

"Starscream: Inferior. Megatron: Orders not to be disobeyed."

"We shall see about that, Soundwave." Starscream pointed his digit into his chest, knowing full well where the cassettes recharged. "We shall see!" Starscream left in a huff and walked down the corridor. Soundwave watched him make a left turn.

Soundwave then looked down to the human huddled in his servo, trying to hide. He continued up the corridor toward Megatron's command center.

-0-

Megatron sat down in his throne as Soundwave entered, carrying his pet.

"Ah. Soundwave! Ever so loyal to me." Megatron purred. "I have a new mission for you and your pet."

Soundwave nodded. "Your mission is to bring me Samuel James Witwicky and the fleshy's job is to retrieve her keys and to retrieve the All-Spark Shard she had hiding."

Mikaela now sat in Soundwave's hand. "Never! I'll never help you!" She defiantly exclaimed.

"Oh! But you will!" Megatron said, his voice altering a notch. "You see Ms Banes, if you ever want to see your father again, you will do what you are ordered to do."

"You-better-pray to whatever God you pray to-" Mikaela threatened.

"Ms Banes. I would watch what you say to me because I would really hate to see my third in command to 'dig in your mind'." Megatron intoned cruelly as he stood up and loomed over her. "Most organics aren't able to stand his mind against theirs. Their cries of pain, blood curdling til they die-" He purred thoughtfully.

Mikaela's eyes widened when she recalled that blood-curdling scream and nothing else after that. Soundwave didn't just probe their minds, he probed them until they died. Mikaela couldn't suppress a shudder and that seemed to make Megatron happy. "Ahh. You heard the blood-curdling scream of that man who knocked you out. Soundwave, my loyal soldier, got what he needed out of that organic processor of his. Surely, if you cooperated with us, we wouldn't have to resort to that kind of torture."

Mikaela's eyes misted before nodding. "I'll get you the keys. Just let me and my father go."

"Well, you could be a good 'thing' to happen to us. I don't think we'll let 'you' go just yet. You're very useful to us." Megatron said. "Soundwave, why don't you show our little guest why failure is not tolerated here?"

Mikaela hated herself for agreeing to this, but she felt she had no choice. She didn't want to die by mental intrusion. Unwanted thoughts drifted through her mind. She saw different scenes unfolding. Her father mostly sitting in a jail cell, her mother passing on, no sisters, no brothers, her father's worse nightmares of drug cartels taking Mikaela away from him, her meeting the Autobots...Mikaela gasped as memory after memory flooded into her mind...she fought! No one was supposed to know these memories. Absolutely no one. Placing a brick wall in front of her memories, she heard a chuckle behind her. "Resistance: Futile." Soundwave intoned.

"Resistance is futile. He will get what he wants, Ms Banes."

"Kiss my-" Mikaela trailed off as the brick wall came crumbling down. Mikaela screamed when another sensitive memory emerged: Sam and her! Sam proposing to marry her in a suit! Refusing to marry Sam. Mikaela couldn't stop screaming and beginning to cry.

"Well, looks like there are some nice and awful memories." Megatron said, glad Mikaela cried for what she had done to Sam. Soundwave had also transmitted his findings to him. Mikaela sat in Soundwave's servo, her hands over her eyes, crying for Sam. "Now you know that is just the beginning of what Soundwave does before an organic dies."

Mikaela didn't respond. "Soundwave, you are dismissed. You are to start the mission tomorrow morning."

"As you wish, My Lord."

-0-

I hope Megatron's in character and Soundwave as well. I wanted both Megatron and Soundwave to act a little sadistic. :) Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Thank you for reviewing.

-00-

Barricade hated organic planets. He hated the rain, the smog, the fog, and the organic pests going around their lives without even knowing what he truly was and how close to extermination they were.

Barricade could care less about the organics and the way they lived. He could really care less about how things were run on this dirtball of a planet. He hated it when his tires tread water.

The day looked very gloomy as grey clouds rolled in, promising rain, thunder, and possibly hail. Barricade hated hail. It hurt everywhere! The day grew darker and Barricade knew he needed to find some place out of the rain. Being struck by lightening would be embarrassing and he'd have no mechanic to fix his armor or his damaged circuitry. He sped out onto the road and headed to the only parking garage there was in town.

-00-

Mikaela sat quietly in her 'room'. The 'room' was a large clear box with a toilet, cot, a blanket, sheet, pillow, and a bottle of water. Mikaela had cried all the way from the 'Throne' room as she called it to Soundwave's quarters. Soundwave hadn't said a thing, but her mind rang from the intrusions. She hadn't felt like this unless she remembered her father in jail, her mother being embarrassed to find out his dealings, and a few unpleasant things that she did try to forget. Soundwave didn't know about how embarrassed her mother had been. She had successfully blocked that memory from him. Mikaela rubbed her eyes on her arm which felt sticky from wiping her eyes countless of times since being in the 'room'.

Mikaela wanted nothing more than to leave this 'room', find Wheelie, and get out of here. Mikaela heard footsteps and stood up. She ran to the corner of the 'room' as the footsteps approached her 'room'. Looking up, she saw the visor of Soundwave's unreadable face and his non-existent emotional optics if he had any.

"Go away." Mikaela said.

"Human: Resistance is futile."

"I don't give a flying-"

"Cursing: Inadvisable. Will not get you anywhere."

"I hate you! Your 'kind' and your 'voice'!" Mikaela said, not caring what kind of punishment he doled out. She hated him! "I especially hate _LORD MEGATRON!_"

"Human: Uncooperative, disrespectful."

"I DON'T CARE!" Mikaela shouted. "I can be disrespectful to a 'clown' like that!"

"Human: Disrespectful. Punishment: Hanging by wrists in Brig."

"YOU-" Mikaela trailed off when she heard that. Her mouth and throat dry. She didn't want to hang by her wrists in the brig. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized rubbing the back of her neck.

"Human: Need to learn place among Decepticons. Behavior: Not allowed."

Mikaela looked down to the floor of her 'room'. "I just want to go back home. I don't even know where I'm at."

"Human: Aboard ship. Home: Here."

Mikaela shook her head. "No. Home is Earth. Tranquility's my home!"

"Human: Will accept new home and new master."

"Whatever." Mikaela said, realizing she couldn't argue with him. He was truly convinced that that she _was _at home. Mikaela knew this would never be home and had been exhausted. After that horrible 'mental intrusion', she had been exhausted, sad, and angry. Mikaela didn't hear the footsteps walk away. There seemed to be no pleasing Soundwave at all. Her defiance wouldn't waver. She wouldn't accept this horrible place as her home.

-0-

Soundwave did not like her tone, but did not feel he needed to pursue the subject of her new master and new home. Soundwave actually was her new master and yet, she still refused to believe that. Megatron did not quite see the value of pets.

Mikaela didn't say anything more, but he did not leave. He stood there watching her absorb what he had said about accepting her new home and master. She still had some defiance. He wondered if he should really break her spirit by doing some more mind intrusions. He could tell from the last intrusion, she looked exhausted. Soundwave knew he needed to be relentless in her intrusion. But perhaps, he could do a little more than just being the intruder in her mind. Maybe he could get her to open up to him more. He could provide all that she would need for a 'life' on the ship.

Soundwave perhaps can teach this human to respect him and her superiors better.

-0-

Mikaela wished Soundwave would leave her be and let her get on with being miserable.

"Go away. Shoo!" Mikaela said waving her arm out in front of her. "Shoo fly shoo!"

"Negative. Observation."

"Well! Observe this!" With that, Mikaela stuck up her middle finger.

-0-

Soundwave did not recoil or look taken aback at her gesture. He knew it meant much disrespect and he wouldn't allow that to continue.

-0-

"Human: Mikaela. Disrespectful to superiors."

"Good!" Mikaela said bitterly, "If you want respect, you've got to earn _my _respect first!"

Mikaela didn't have time to react before a servo came at her and then grabbed her in a vice-like grip. Soundwave carried her to some place.

"Human: Mikaela. Disrespectful to superiors. Punishment: Lock up." Soundwave said, reaching down and opening a drawer.

"HEY! YOU HEARTLESS-" Mikaela started to say before she was dropped into the drawer. "Wait a second! What're you doing? I didn't mean it! You'd-"

"Silence."

"What about my meal?"

"Punishment: No meal and lock up."

"I haven't eaten since breakfast! You're not being fair."

"Punishment: Commencing regardless of meals."

Soundwave pushed the drawer into his desk, drowning out Mikaela's shouts and screams.

Mikaela shrouded in darkness, heard the footsteps retreating away. Mikaela shouted and screamed when he closed the drawer. But now, Mikaela felt horrible. Her eyes welled with tears and no matter how many times she tried to stop, the unfairness of the situation got to her. She couldn't keep up her defiance much longer. It only got her into trouble. Giving up, she lay on her side and tried to sleep. Her stomach now growling and sleep eluded her.

-0-

Please review. :) I enjoy reviews. They fuel my creativity.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy the story. :)

**Chapter 6**

The thunderstorm raged outside the parking garage. Barricade watched the lightening cautiously. Organic drivers were driving regardless of the lightening flashing dangerously. Didn't these fleshbags know that driving in this kind of weather was dangerous? The rain fell in torrents and the smell of earth permeated everything. Lightening flashed in several places up in the sky and then a thunderous sound that rattled windows and the ground. Barricade kind of liked the flashing lightening. It radiated power. Wind blew into the parking garage, bringing in that smell of earth.

Organic drivers continued their driving though the rain came down from the sky in a thick sheet. Only a few drivers were well aware to slow down while others who decided to recklessly drive without a care in the world. Barricade retreated into the parking garage and fell into recharge. Seemed to be the best thing to do while waiting out the thunderstorm.

Barricade shut down his systems, leaving a few sensors around his form. As he shut down, he heard the squeal of tires and then a crash. Barricade ignored the crash. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the organics got into a wreck. He slipped into recharge.

-00-

Mikaela couldn't sleep with her growling stomach and the darkness from the place she was put into for the night. Mikaela sat up gingerly, the darkness every where. It pretty much scared her. Suddenly, the door opened and a soft red light permeated the drawer. Two bars of something were flopped into the drawer. Mikaela looked up at the optics. "Eat. Hurry, before Soundwave catches me."

Mikaela didn't wait and ran to the two bars. She didn't hesitate and gobbled them up. Something else was tossed into the drawer. Her pillow and a blanket. Then a mattress. "Quick."

Mikaela dragged the mattress to where she had been dropped. Settling herself onto the mattress, she pulled her blanket up to her neck and the drawer closed. Mikaela, no longer hungry, finally drifted asleep.

-0-

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to drop a review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Next Morning

When Mikaela woke up, a feeling of dread stirred in the pit of her stomach. Today would be the day she'd be going down to Earth to retrieve the shard and Soundwave would retrieve Sam. Mikaela also had the familiar urge to go to the bathroom. She hoped Soundwave would take her out of the drawer soon.

The drawer finally opened as if Soundwave read her mind. He seemed to have paused when he saw a mattress, blanket, and pillow there. "Bathroom, urinate, lubricate." Mikaela said hurriedly. Soundwave picked her up and put her into her box without a word.

Soundwave left her and she was glad he did. Then she could do what she wanted to do without fearing his 'punishments' first thing this morning.

Mikaela rinsed her mouth out with the bottle of water. She hadn't drank any water since coming here and she wasn't really thirsty. Her hunger almost non-existent since last nights late night snack. The next thing she did to herself was clear her mind. She certainly didn't need that mental intrusion again as a punishment. It had been very energy consuming. Mikaela done with her usual bathroom ritual with the exception of taking a shower-which made her want to clean herself and change of clothes. Shuddering at the thought, she couldn't tell if she stank of sweat or the day. The sound of footsteps broke her train of thoughts. Soundwave had returned.

"Query: Who gave you the padding, blanket, and pillow?"

"Answer: No one. I must have dreamed it last night of a prince who rescued me from my drawer prison-"

"Human: Lying. Will not repeat question."

"I'm not sure." Mikaela said. "Why do you talk like that? It sounds annoying. My name's not 'Human'! My name's Mikaela Banes! Can't you even say that right? It's easy! Say Mikaela."

"Human: Mikaela is disrespectful and has not learned lesson."

Mikaela crossed her arms against her chest. "As long as I live, I will never bend to your will nor of that overconfident, egotistical megalomaniac you call a leader!"

"Name calling: Inadvisable."

"I don't give a-"

"Silence."

"N-"

"Will not repeat order!"

Mikaela fell into an awkward, disconcerting silence. Glaring at Soundwave all that time, she knew she had been right. Megatron was a megalomaniac. He thought about power, being greater than anyone else and used fear instead of love. He was power hungry. Soundwave grabbed her and took her to a table where he had a cube of Energon and a small plate of food on a small table for her. "Eat." Soundwave ordered.

Mikaela sat down in her chair, staring at the plate in front of her. It had been her very favorite. French toast with cinnamon, powdered sugar, maple syrup, two sausages, and pieces of oranges. Mikaela picked up her fork, but didn't touch her favorite food. Sam had always made her breakfast in bed as a surprise. Seeing her favorite food in front of her made her think of him. Mikaela didn't want the food to waste, so she ate it slowly.

-0-

Soundwave watched Mikaela's expression change from defiant to upset. First she had been real defiant, now she looked upset. He wondered what he should do next to make her bend to his will. Hunger outweighed everything with fleshlings.

Soundwave had an endless patience complex. When Mikaela finished her breakfast, he could start on his mission. Of course, he would be accompanying her during her mission to be sure she did her job. If not, he'd be able to take action.

-0-

Mikaela wondered as she ate if Soundwave ever talked about things. Mikaela's breakfast times used to be on the run when she had to go to school, but now she had slowed down considerably and it took a lot of practice not to hurry her meals. Soundwave sat there, waiting, and watching. It had been about to get on her nerves because he didn't talk and stared at her through his visor. Mikaela wondered if his optics were red because his visor was always black. She finally broke the silence.

"Um, what does your optics look like?" Her voice small.

"Not up for discussion." Soundwave said.

"Why not?" Mikaela asked. "I bet they're red."

"Enough." Soundwave said.

"Fine." Mikaela said. "Guess what? I need a change of clothes and a nice good shower."

"Not necessary."

Mikaela cringed. "Let me tell you something. Beside chocolate, a shower and a change of clothes is every girl's want. The want to keep clean and feel good."

"Discuss."

"Discuss what?" Mikaela asked taking a sip of her orange juice. It tasted freshly squeezed. "Did you squeeze this?" She asked.

"Answer: No. Juice: Container. Discuss shower."

Ah. So he was curious. "A shower?" Mikaela questioned.

Soundwave nodded.

"Well, a shower's a place where you can refresh yourself after a long day at work, or one before work to wake up." Mikaela said. "A bath's better though."

"Shower important. Bath not."

"So you're going to take me home to take a shower and get ready?"

Soundwave nodded. "One condition: Do not attempt to make any calls, or escape."

Mikaela nodded. "One condition for you. You let me go home and do whatever I need without surveillance from your 'drones'."

Mikaela remembered Frenzy and how crazy he really was. She had taken a sawzall and chopped off his head. His head still lay in Simmons' hideaway in a container. If Soundwave found out about him being in his shape, he'd torture her or worse. Mikaela needed to keep her thoughts guarded. Whatever he knew or learned about her life, had nothing compared with what she had done to Frenzy, or with Trent. Keeping her thoughts guarded was a number one priority.

"Condition: Depends on behavior."

"Fine. Just don't let those sneaky drones into my bathroom." Mikaela said.

"Again: Condition depends on behavior."

Mikaela finished up her orange juice and wiped her mouth on a napkin. "Fine." Mikaela said, "I'll behave."

-0-

Soundwave carried Mikaela to the throne room. Starscream and an another 'Con sat at the monitors. Megatron loomed over them as he read something on screen.

Megatron glanced over to them and Soundwave nodded. Megatron smirked at Mikaela. "You had better do your job." Megatron warned. "I do not mind handing out punishments to my associates down there."

"Whatever." Mikaela said dismissively. "I'll do my job."

Mikaela felt a sharp servo grab her before she could move. Megatron drew her to his narrowed optics. "Fleshing!"

"What?" Mikaela asked, flinching when the servo dug into her ribs. Her eyes widened when she realized he could squeeze her to death and the sharp talons or whatever Megatron had as servos could make her bleed. It hurt to breathe and her eyes began to roll back into her head. Then the servo loosened around her waist. Mikaela inhaled deeply, wincing from bruised ribs. "One more outburst like that and I will kill you in a snap."

Mikaela wanted to live to see her next birthday. She nodded, "Got it." she wheezed.

"Good!" Megatron said, dropping her into Soundwave's waiting servo. Mikaela hazarded a glance to see that the servo had cut her, but not enough to bleed. "Be sure to remember that!" Megatron warned. "You may go."

-0-

Soundwave walked out of the Decepticon's ship, out into the clammy, wet cool day. It smelled of rain, and dark thunderheads loomed ominously up in the sky. Flashes of lightening flashed in the distance.

Mikaela noticed the lightening flashing through the sky and though going to her apartment sounded nice right now and a change of clothes, doing her hair...didn't sound so good in a storm like this.

Mikaela's musings were interrupted by a light tap on her head. Mikaela looked up and he said, "I will be transforming. You will not move or attempt to escape."

Mikaela nodded. Soundwave put her down on the ground. Mikaela wanted to run, but what choice did she really have. Soundwave would just find her and snatch her up without a second processing thought. Soundwave transformed in front of her eyes. Armor plates slid into place and what had been Soundwave's bi-pedal mode turned into a sporty looking Mercedes Benz. "What the hell?" Mikaela asked. The car was silver and cool. Not as cool as Bumblebee, but from the looks of Soundwave's Alt-Mode, everything looked like something out of a science fiction story. Several monitors lined the dashboard and three of the monitors slid into the dashboard, acting as regular parts. One monitor sat in the middle of the dashboard. It didn't look like a radio. Mikaela jumped when Soundwave's passenger door opened. Mikaela walked slowly toward the Mercedes, hesitant at first. Firstly, her father never had a Mercedes, nor drove one, sat in one, or even been in one. Mikaela finally slid into the seat and buckled her seat belt. Then Soundwave pulled away from the ship, heading into the storm.

-00-

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy! :)

-00-

Barricade's sensors picked up a sudden Decepticon signal. There hadn't been much Decepticon activity. Barricade came out of recharge, trying to figure out whose signal it belong to. Barricade's sensors told him the Decepticon was Soundwave. What would the third in command of the Decepticons be here for? Barricade decided to investigate.

Barricade pulled out of the parking garage, following Soundwave's trail. He managed to keep out of Soundwave's sensors. His sensors told him Soundwave was heading to Mikaela's apartment. Why would Soundwave be heading to Mikaela's apartment?

-00-

Mikaela couldn't wait to get into her apartment and into her shower. Though it thundered, lightening, and it rained, she still needed to make herself presentable. Wearing the same clothes since yesterday? Was it even still yesterday? Mikaela couldn't tell the time or the day. Who knew if a day and a night had passed?

Mikaela breathed a sigh of relief when Soundwave pulled into the parking lot next to her motorcycle. Mikaela didn't wait for Soundwave to say anything or warn her about his conditions. Mikaela unbuckled herself, opened the door, and ran out into the rain. She ran straight into the elevator, glad no one spotted her. Mikaela paused when she realized her apartment door had been closed and locked. Mikaela cursed. "Slagging great." She murmured. Mikaela was stuck until the familiar click of the door made her look. Her apartment door unlocked. Reaching out, Mikaela opened her door and she looked into her apartment. Her apartment needed cleaning. It was going to take a long time for her to meet Soundwave. She stepped into her apartment and closed the door. Then for safety sake, locked the deadbolt, regular lock, and attached the chain. Turning to the mess in her apartment, she made her way to the bedroom which was in the same state as the living room: A huge mess. Clothes were strewn all over the place, jewelry stolen, drawers turned on the bed, and walking toward the bathroom, everything was thrown recklessly around. The only thing that wasn't was her bath supplies. Her towel, robe, and dirty laundry strewn all over the bathroom. Mikaela hurriedly picked up clothes, make up, brush, toothbrush, tooth paste, and other items. She needed more time to clean up her entire apartment. Soundwave would have to wait until she cleaned up just so she can find her clothes.

-00-

Mikaela stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a towel. It took her some time to clean her bedroom just to find a pair of clean jeans, a sleeveless purple shirt, undergarment, and a pair of socks. Mikaela dressed, brushed her hair, and finished prepping herself for the trip with Soundwave. Mikaela picked up some of her belongings from the floor and straightened them out. She couldn't leave her apartment looking like it had been ransacked or abandoned. She hoped Soundwave would have some understanding. Abruptly, the phone rang and Mikaela walked over to the phone. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"MIKAELA? WHERE ARE YOU?" Someone screeched into the phone.

"I'm at my apartment, Whitney. Why?"

"Don't you listen to the NEWS?" Whitney asked. Whitney had been one of her friends in high school and they had graduated with honors.

"Well-I just got in-and someone ransacked my apartment-" Mikaela said.

"WHAT! NO! WHAT HAPPENED?" Whitney screamed as Mikaela held the receiver away from her ear. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE IF SOMEONE RANSACKED YOUR APARTMENT? THEY CAN BE IN THERE!"

"No! I checked." Mikaela answered, her ears ringing from Whitney's scream. Mikaela heard a noise and spun around the receiver falling down to the ground. She hurriedly picked up the receiver.

Laserbeak hovered over her couch, glaring at her. "Um, Whitney, I've got to go."

"WHAT?"

"I've got to go. Sam's just arrived. I'll talk to you later."

Mikaela hung up the phone and Laserbeak shot the phone to pieces. "Soundwave does not approve!"

Mikaela muttered an expletive.

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Sorry so short. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy! :)

"Soundwave does not approve." Laserbeak said.

-00-

Mikaela stared at Laserbeak and then the charred remains of her phone. Laserbeak flew closer to her, weapons ready. Mikaela looked back at Laserbeak, noticing the weapon at ready. "What did you tell the fleshy on the other end?"

"Nothing." Mikaela said. "I told my friend nothing about you or the robot outside."

"Will be retrieving her and questioning her."

"You don't have to! I swear! I didn't tell her anything. I told her-someone ransacked my apartment! That's all! I swear!"

"We shall see." Laserbeak grinned. "We shall see if you are telling the truth."

Mikaela said, "I am."

Mikaela cleaned up the phone's remains and dumped them into a full garbage bag. Mikaela dragged several bags of garbage out of her apartment to the garbage chute. Throwing her bags into the chute, she noticed right away that Laserbeak had followed her in his 'robot form'. He followed straight back to her apartment and she cooked herself something to eat.

"Hurry up, Fleshy. It is going to rain soon." Laserbeak said impatiently.

"Well, if you're a good little boy I can show you the garage." Mikaela said in a condescending tone.

Laserbeak flew out toward her, hovering in mid-air with his knife drawn, ready to stab her. "Do NOT test me Fleshy! I have killed many disgusting humans before I met you. You are no different than a insignificant little insect-"

"Enough!" A sharp voice interrupted. Laserbeak's knife transformed back into his clawed hand. A silver-black haired man stood there with a purple military uniform with the Decepticon's insignia on the sides of both arms. Strange Cybertronian Hieroglyphs were all over the purple uniform. The man's paints were a dark purple. Everything about the man radiated an air of authority, but Mikaela could tell this wasn't Megatron. Megatron wouldn't hesitate to show his dominance over her. He was just full of himself. Her musings were cut short when other thoughts began washing over her mind. Thoughts about the conversation...and Mikaela gasped, trying to shield her friend's whereabouts.

It took all of Mikaela's strength to keep Soundwave out of her mind and knowing her friend's whereabouts. Mikaela gave a bloodcurdling scream before collapsing on the floor, her nose bloody from the mental intrusion. Mikaela breathed once before passing out on the floor.

-00-

Barricade heard the bloodcurdling scream from Mikaela's apartment and right away knew something was wrong. Barricade saw Laserbeak and a purple clothed man run out of the apartment complex. Mikaela's unconscious form between his arms. Barricade's spark pulsed. He could see Mikaela bleeding from her nose. The purple clothed man ran to his alt-form and slipped Mikaela into the seat. He belted her in and then closed the door. Then Soundwave ran to the driver's side door and slipped in. The Mercedes immediately left the apartment complex. Barricade followed at a distance.

-00-

Bee drove to Mikaela's apartment complex, now noticing the cop cars and a crowd of people. Sam recognized them as Mikaela's neighbors. Sam didn't wait for Bee to come to a complete stop before leaving Bee's alt-form. Sam ran to the closet cop and asked, "What happened?"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The cop said.

"What happened, sir? I've got to know. Is Mikaela in there?"

The cop looked at him and then talked into his microphone. Another cop walked over to them. Sam looked hopeful for a minute, thinking of Barricade. "Mr Witwicky?" He asked.

"Yes sir?"

"Mikaela Banes is your girlfriend, am I correct?"

"Ex."

"We found her apartment ajar and blood on the kitchen floor. A lot of blood, sir."

Sam shook his head. "No. She's-"

"Witnesses say a man and a robot walked out of her apartment with her unconscious body. Witnesses also say they heard a bloodcurdling scream before the man and robot left." The cop paused. "When the witnesses went into the apartment, they saw a half-cleaned apartment-"

"Officer. I deeply apologize." another officer said, grabbing Sam's shoulder in a tight grip. Sam didn't need telling that this officer was Prowl. Sam straightened as the officer led him to his cruiser.

Once sitting in the cruiser, Prowl walked to the drivers' side door and opened it. He ordered Bee to leave immediately. Both Autobots left the area. "Sam! I am deeply disappointed in you. I have given you specific orders to remain-"

"It was Soundwave." Sam interrupted Prowl.

Prowls' holoform looked in the rear view mirror. "How would you know?"

"The witnesses said that a man and a robot left the apartment complex with an unconscious woman. Robots can't, unless they're small like Wheelie, go into apartments. Especially huge Mechs." Sam said.

"Soundwave and Laserbeak, you claim."

"They claim. I didn't." Sam said. "Look, Prowl. Soundwave and Laserbeak have Mikaela. There's your kidnappers."

"Very well. I will be glad to investigate this, but you are to stay in the car." Prowl said, then switched to Cybertronian. Bee raced forward.

"What'd you tell Bee?"

"I told him to scout ahead." Prowl replied, turning around and heading back to the apartment.

"Where are you going now?" Sam asked.

"Back to the apartment. If you say Soundwave's the kidnapper, there are ways to tell."

"And tell me how you're going to find out?"

"Simple technology." Prowl said. "They have their ways, I have mine."

Prowl drove back to the apartment complex and parked his cruiser. Sam went to follow, but was stopped. "No, Sam. You're staying here where I can keep an optic on you. Wouldn't want another kidnapping."

Prowl left his cruiser and walked into the apartment complex. He took the elevator up to Mikaela's apartment. He had locked the door, but now it was ajar. The apartment looked different. Prowl stepped into the apartment, noticing the cleaning materials out on the coffee table, various dust filled rags, a smell of atmosphere reached his sensitive sensors, and the smell of blood attracted him to the kitchen. Police officers walked around the apartment with evidence bags. Prowl walked into the kitchen and saw the charred remains of something on the floor. Prowl noted the land line had been charred by a high intense laser beam. Sam had been right about Soundwave and Laserbeak. Only Soundwave's cassettes were able to use those intense laser beams as weapons.

Prowl ran out of the apartment and out of the complex. He ran to his cruiser and slipped into the drivers' seat. He immediately commed Optimus Prime of his findings. Minutes later, Prowl's comm pinged with Optimus' comm.

"Optimus Prime. I've got bad news. I have found out who has Mikaela and you are going to be shocked about this finding."

"Who has her?"

"Soundwave and Laserbeak."

"That is bad news."

"Yes I know. Should I pursue him?"

"No-"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam? Glad you're there. Now I don't have to send my officers after you and Bee. However, we've got pressing issues regarding Soundwave. He usually doesn't make appearances unless Megatron's up to something."

"Yes. I am aware. I think we should brief Sam what Soundwave's been doing lately under Megatron's command."

"We should. Feel free. Optimus out."

Sam sat rigid in his seat, staring at the radio in shock. "Sam. Sit back and put on your seatbelt. I've got somethings to clear up with you."

Sam leaned back into his seat and put on his seatbelt. "I'm ready." Sam announced as Prowl pulled out of the apartment complex.

"All right, Sam. What do you know about Soundwave's telepathy?"

"He can read Cybertronian minds. Don't treat me like a child. Just tell me why he wants Mikaela, please."

"Soundwave's been experimenting on Humans. He has been kidnapping humans from around Tranquility to experiment on their brain capacities and memories. According to Wheeljack or Que, he has been extracting memories from organic minds to find out certain things."

"What's it called?"

"Mind tapping or mind torture." Prowl told him.

"How's it done?"

"Well-that's one thing we're trying to figure out. We don't know. All we know is he's using a heightened sense of telepathy no Cybertronian has ever experienced or used. All we know is he's even more dangerous than before since he's got this heightened sense of telepathy."

"What happens if he uses it on a human too much? Do they die?"

"Yes if he's gone too far. Once he's realized that memories are to his liking, he'll be less likely to use the heightened telepathy. He'll figure out how to control humans under his 'tutelage'."

Sam licked his lips and closed his eyes. "Mikaela's going to die."

"Not if he's careful." Prowl noted the way Sam's emotions just spiked. "Soundwave doesn't want to hurt Mikaela. He wants to get as much information from her as possible."

Sam nodded and Prowl made an abrupt left turn. He scanned a Decepticon signal close by. Then the signal disappeared off his scanners. Frowning, Prowl braked. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I scanned a Decepticon signal here, but it's gone."

Prowl drove onward and went back onto the street. He wondered if the signal had been a fluke. Prowl noted the signal into his own log.

Prowl drove to the base. "There are other things I have to tell you once I get to my office."

"Okay." Sam said. "So I'm going to help?"

"Yes."

-0-

Thank you for reading. Please review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy! :)

-00-

Barricade skid to a halt when he realized Prowl had pinged him. He didn't want to answer his comm and to answer to his brother. Sure, they were both police cars, only Barricade could care less about the human loving Autobots. He didn't need to sign up with either side, and wanted nothing more than to just live without having the decision thrown into his face.

His comm pinged again and Barricade growled. What could Prowl be wanting now?

Barricade growled, "What?" He answered his comm, not sounding pleased at being interrupted in his search.

"Barricade? Where are you?" Prowl's voice asked.

"None of your buisness, Prowl!"

"We both know Mikaela's been kidnapped by Soundwave and Laserbeak. So, have you been out there lately?"

"What's it to you?" Barricade asked. "You Autoscums fall in love with humans-"

"Listen to me closely." Prowl said. "Soundwave's developed a heightened sense of telepathy and if he discovers-"

"Are you threatening me, Autoscum?" Barricade hissed.

"No. I'm trying to tell you that if he discovers your secret, then your helm would be on Megatron's plate."

"I'm aware, Autoscum. I have my own ways of blending into the human population."

"Yes I know." Prowl said.

"Good. So why don't we call this call terminated?" Barricade suggested. "I will-"

"Be useful...you like Mikaela!" Prowl interrupted. "You know it and I know it."

Barricade and Prowl were both brothers. In their youngling years before the war, they took care of each other, falling back whenever one needed the other. They were always together and did things together to solve problems. No one could separate them when they worked on a problem. But after graduation, they went their separate ways. Prowl went to train in law enforcement while Barricade pursued tracking.

Prowl worked his way up from a low ranking enforcer to a tactical crime unit which put his beyond tactile skills to use. He had found a few hundred criminals by solving crimes. Prowl then heard about the Decepticons trying to get recruits. Prowl tried to use his comm to ask his brother if he was joining the Decepticons. His pinging kept going on and on. Prowl didn't want to put aside his job to go look for Barricade, but he did. He investigated his brother and found him standing guard at an arena. He went over to Barricade. Guarding the entrance with him was Blackout. Prowl didn't know for sure who the other 'Con was. "Barricade."

"Prowl. What're you doing here?" Barricade asked.

"I called you, but you didn't answer."

Barricade frowned. "I know, but I couldn't answer your ping."

"Why not?" Prowl asked. "I was going to ask if the Decepticons need a tactician."

"No." Barricade said.

There were several things that had changed with Barricade. His servos had sharpened ends, optics now crimson instead of their blue, and he looked more menacing then before. Prowl looked at his brother before transforming into his Alt-Mode. He paused before he left, as if to look one last time at his brother.

Prowl drove to his apartment with his troubled thoughts. He had always thought Barricade would pursue something else other than the Decepticon cause. Prowl rubbed his eye ridges in annoyance. If his brother chose the Decepticons, he should choose to join the Autobots. Their ideals were much more nobler and less likely to make him undergo those horrible 'upgrades' to optics and servos.

Prowl signed up with the Autobots and helped them with their tactical attacks against the Decepticons. It hurt Prowl a lot when he had to battle with his brother. It felt like he was battling with own spark.

Prowl snapped into reality and knew that Barricade didn't want to be around him. Barricade had been silent on his comm and so had Prowl. It was as if they were reliving their times together and apart. Prowl didn't want Barricade to be alone and without his support. Barricade pushed him away when he joined the Autobots. He gave up on trying to comm his brother. It hurt both brothers.

"Barricade?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I need for you to help me get Mikaela back. I'm good with tactical and planning. You're good with scouting and torture." It was true. Barricade had tortured many 'Bots and 'Cons. He was a dirty Mech considering that he knew how to get information from prisoners.

"I will help look for Mikaela." Barricade said. "Only on one condition."

"All right."

"I am not a Decepticon anymore. I'm a neutral. I want no recruiting from any side. I'm a free Mech."

"Very well." Prowl said. "Follow me to my base and we can-"

"Absolutely not! I'm not going to your base so that hard aft Ironhide can pound my head in and worse, off-line me!" Barricade spat. "I'll scout and you comm me in one Earth hour."

"All right." Prowl agreed. "We need a meeting place."

"I'll comm you with the location after I track down Soundwave."

"Don't get caught, um, brother."

"I won't get caught!" Barricade protested. "You think I don't remember anything?"

"I remember what it feels like when Ironhide blasts you." Prowl said, his spark clenching.

"Same here." Barricade said. "Maybe when this idiotic war's over, we can go get high grade and drink ourselves to recharge."

"One day." Prowl said. "Maybe one day that will happen."

"See you, brother."

"See you, brother." Prowl echoed and the comm went off air.

-00-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam stood on Prowl's desk while he spoke in his private comm-line. After a while, Prowl disconnected and looked down at Sam. "Sam. Can you keep a secret?" Prowl asked as he sent a command to lock the door.

"Yes."

Prowl would have nodded, but he had to make sure. "Are you sure you're able to keep a secret? I want you to think carefully before I tell you my secret. The only one who knows about my secret is Optimus Prime. I trusted him with my secret. The ones who do not know my secret is Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Mirage."

"I can keep secrets. I've kept your secret, but I'm afraid the Fallen revealed you guys as well."

"Yes he did." Prowl agreed. "Whatever I'm about to tell is of high importance to this mission."

"All right." Sam said.

"What do you know about Barricade?"

Sam stared long and hard at Prowl. "Why? I know he tried to hurt me when he first met me."

"Have you ever noticed the difference between the both of us?"

"Well, you're both black and white-wait a second! You're both brothers, aren't you?"

"Yes. We're both brothers." Prowl said. "You may want to sit down."

Sam sat down and looked at Prowl.

"I'll try to be blunt." Prowl began. "Barricade and I were sparked 'like' twins, but we weren't. According to Earth time, we were born an hour after each other. I was born first, then Barricade came an hour later. It was difficult birth because we weren't the only ones. The other two sparked came out off-lined. My creator and carrier were happy even if they lost two of my siblings.

"During our youngling years, we spent time learning about the caste system and which ones we fell into. Both of us fell into tactical, but Barricade showed an interest in scouting."

"So this was like before the war?"

"Yes. During the war, he signed up for the Decepticons and you almost pretty much know from there."

"Yes. Barricade sneaked out of formation from the Decepticons and has been in hiding ever since. He's been biding his time." Prowl said. "He's denounced the Decepticons and went to the neutral side."

"So he's going to help us?"

"Yes."

-00-

Mikaela woke up with a blasting Migraine headache. Her head pounded with every beat of her heart and she grimaced in pain. The light behind her eyelids still penetrated into her pain filled mind. Even her nose was running and her eyes were tearing from the pain. Mikaela wanted to move out of the sunlight or whatever penetrating through her eye lids.

Mikaela moaned as she put her arm across her eyes. She could hear the sound of an engine and felt the acceleration which began to slow down. Mikaela jumped when she felt a bee sting in her arm. Tingling sensations ran up and down her body, then the tingling feeling went to her head. Then it stopped. Slowly but surely, the pain began fade away. Mikaela opened her eyes, noticing a light tint to the windows. Buildings right and left flashed by the car.

-00-

Soundwave knew Mikaela had awakened from her unconscious sleep and slowed his acceleration. He thought maybe he had hurt her and killed her from his severe mental intrusion. Seeing the blood dripping down her nose had been a precursor of something dangerous. He had been rushing to the closest hospital before she awoke. He couldn't risk scanning her with his scanner until she had awakened. Scanning Mikaela, he found her heart rate accelerated, her blood pressure elevated, and the sound of moaning. Soundwave knew he shouldn't have used the severe mental intrusion to get his results. Mikaela's brain had some kind of headache from his probe. He didn't want her to be in pain from his mental intrusion. He also noticed Mikaela hadn't made a move from his seat. She was staring at the passing buildings.

-00-

Mikaela felt horrible about what happened. Her friend, if they found her, would be in danger. She hadn't meant to include her. Mikaela recognized this section of town, but couldn't very well think of anything to say. Instead, she closed her eyes and silently prayed that she'd get out of this situation soon.

-00-

Thank you for reading. Sorry this is short. Please review. Flamers will be used as marshmallows, put over a fire, and used to make s'mores.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Thank you for reviewing. And you're all in for a shock.

-00-

Mikaela didn't know how long she sat in Soundwave's seats before she opened her eyes and saw the familiar surroundings. It wasn't the warehouse district. It was her friend's neighborhood. Her friend didn't know anything about the Decepticons or the Autobots. Mikaela wasn't dumb enough to tell her friend anything. Slumping into the seat, she groaned. "Soundwave." She whined. Perhaps acting like an immature teenager might pay off. Sam did it to get whatever he wanted. "I'm sooo hungry! Can't you drop me off in town for something to eat? Please?"

"Negative. Objective: Friend retrieval. Failure: Not an option."

Mikaela shook her head, a headache beginning to start. Ever since Soundwave's latest mind probe, she hadn't felt good. Sure, she was hungry, but her stomach would probably make it's own discomfort known. How she would enjoy just getting an ice cold 'Coca-Cola'. Coke worked wonders when it came to her upset stomach and nausea. Her nausea, she knew, didn't come from Soundwave's probe. Only headaches. Her hunger became more pronounced when her stomach gave a protest. The silence disrupted by her growl. "Retrieve friend, then get food."

"I'm-I'll get my friend _after _I eat! I'm starving! Like for real!" Mikaela said, knowing she needed to eat or something would happen. She didn't have any health issues like diabetes, hypoglycemia, or hyperglycemia. She was just hungrier than usual and apart from the nausea she had experienced before, it wasn't easy telling Soundwave why she had been extra hungry. Pumping her full of drugs could have done something to her. Making a mental note to check in with Ratchet. He would know all about her. "Please! You've got to get me something to eat!" Mikaela didn't want the Decepticon to know she wasn't eating on purpose. She wasn't stress eating. Mikaela held her breath when Soundwave pulled up into her friend's driveway.

-00-

Soundwave braked and scanned the house. The garage door was closed, and everything inside the house seemed very still like there were no occupants living in the house. Then Soundwave picked up a little heat signature moving around the house. It was small, but not human. Soundwave saw a black and white calico from the computer's video cam. The black and white calico was moving around, chasing a stuffed mouse. "Query: Where is your friend?"

"Work. I guess we're not going to get her, huh?" Mikaela asked, shifting uncomfortably when the engine compartment growled before reversing out of the driveway and speeding away from the neighborhood. Soundwave thought about punishing Mikaela for being a smart mouth. He wanted to probe her mind again, but a new scan made him stop in his tracks. Something he hadn't scanned before. Something he didn't even know why Mikaela had been adamant about eating.

Surprises rarely surprised him especially about Humans. Who knew that some females of the human species carried young? He certainly knew how they carried young and how painful it had been to give birth. Soundwave, still angry with Mikaela, didn't want to punish her with another round of painful probes. Soundwave didn't want to pump her body full of sleeping agents. That would harm her and the fetus. The fetus! Soundwave knew it was too young and didn't even appear human yet. It wasn't even formed yet. Mikaela had to be in her first trimester of pregnancy.

"Query: Who is the baby's father?"

-00-

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Thank you for reviewing.

-00-

Barricade was worried. Soundwave had been heading to Mikaela's friend. After discovering that the house was empty, Soundwave left in such a hurry, Barricade lost him. Cursing in colorful cybertronian, he plotted a course where he thought he'd find their trail. Barricade fumed silently as he drove through the neighborhood and out onto the main road, towards town. His brother would be displeased in his actions. Losing Soundwave and Mikaela weren't going to be taken lightly. Barricade knew that Witwicky would be very peeved as well and worried. There were some things he couldn't control and his processor began to ache with irritation and aggravation. Barricade continued to drive, even through a yellow turned red light. He didn't care whether or not he ran the light. He was an officer of the law and figured he could use his sirens when he needed to go through the light. He didn't want cops pulling him over to cite him a warning or worse, drag his aft to base for a mile long lecture. It wasn't happening! Not while Barricade slammed to a halt, noticing the cars in front of him. "Slaggin' slow pokes!" He grumbled, making sure none of the humans in front of him heard him. He could disguise his voice with his engine noise. He revved his engine angrily and one of the humans turned to look. He saw a little child staring back at him. It was then it hit him. Children were so helpless and gullible. Easy to mislead, but he didn't want to mislead any children. The child smiled at him. Barricade heard him say to his creator, "Mommy! I want to be a police officer like this guy! He's brave, Mommy!" It made Barricade feel good in his spark. Barricade liked children who were brave and smart. Some children weren't brave and smart, but he couldn't fault them. They were just not sure of themselves. Then the light changed and the cars moved forward. Barricade followed suit before making a right turn into another street. Barricade's sensors alerted him to an Autobot signal. Cursing again, Barricade went to find a hiding place. The Autobot's designation was disguised and that made it all the more worse for Barricade. Barricade turned on his sirens and raced away before the signal became closer. Barricade weaved through traffic, making sure that no human got in his way, and Prowl would be proud to know that he was taking precautions against harming humans. Barricade found a great way to mask his signal to the Autobot that happened to sense him. He went through one of the automated carwash. That should give him plenty of time to do something worthwhile. He could fight, but the risk of exposure too great. Barricade needed to maintain his low risk exposure. Barricade kept a sensor out and the masked Autobot drove by him without a second scan. Barricade waited a total of fifteen minutes before speeding out of the carwash. He began a new search.

-00-

Mikaela took her time eating in the diner. Soundwave had engaged his holoform. Mikaela hated looking into those black shades. Soundwave was a mysterious Mech all right. Mikaela didn't want to risk punishment or a early miscarriage of her unborn baby. Mikaela's feelings for Soundwave were fearful. What if he did something to her baby? What if the baby grew differently than everyone else? What if the baby had Autism, Down Syndrome, or some birth deformity? Mikaela didn't want to think about that. Mikaela really wished Soundwave would let her go and be on her way. Soundwave sat there, watching her eat. It irked her because he didn't eat anything. In fact, being watched made Mikaela feel terrible and nauseous. She swallowed a bite of food and regretted it almost immediately. "S-" She shot up and raced toward the bathroom before Soundwave could stop her.

Mikaela threw up in the toilet, wishing she still didn't have afternoon sickness. She sat there for a little bit, feeling sick. Mikaela really wished Soundwave would just disappear off the face of the Earth. Because of him, she felt this way. It didn't feel fair that he watched her like a hawk. Couldn't he just stay in his Mech alt-mode and watch her from there? No. He couldn't. He had to make sure that she stayed in his sights. Shivering, Mikeala rubbed her shoulders in an effort to warm herself up from the thoughts. They chilled her to the bone and having this unborn child living in her drained her sometimes of her energy. Sure, she took pre-natal vitamins in morning, but she should've realized that the first trimester of pregnancy was usually the hardest. First morning and afternoon sickness and whatever she ate, the baby didn't want. Perfect! The baby made her hungry for food then made her throw it up. What a waste of food! Mikaela looked out into the diner. Maybe now would be a good time to sneak over to the pharmacy for something to calm her stomach from the afternoon sickness? She stood up and left the stall. A woman with dark skin stood at the sink, looking into the mirror at her face. She looked at her and smiled. "Feeling okay? I heard you in there and waited out to see if you need anything."

"You wouldn't happen to know if milk of magnesia's okay to use for nausea?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, yes. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes. First trimester."

"Those first trimester's are hard." the dark skinned woman said. "Best thing for that's crackers. Works wonders. Should go over to the pharmacy and get you some."

"Thanks." Mikaela said, making sure that Soundwave and Laserbeak weren't around to listen. "Um, wondering if you can do me a huge favor, Ma'am."

"Sure, anything for the new mom."

"Great! Could you call my friend, Barry Cade? His number's 555-0643. Could you also tell him where I've been?"

"Certainly, hon. 555-0643?"

"Yes. Thanks." Mikaela rinsed her mouth out with warm water and then left. She needed to find another way out of the diner. She looked at the waitress and walked over to her. She asked, "Is there a backdoor that won't set off an alarm? I need to leave here without being seen."

The waitress shot a look at a door that had been half-open. A delivery man opened the door and Mikaela went over to him. Waiting for him to clear the door, she ran out of the diner. Heading into the direction of the small pharmacy, she knew she didn't have much time. She ran into the pharmacy and hid among the shelves. Some patrons glanced her way and putting a finger to her lips, they nodded. Mikaela didn't stay in one aisle before moving to the small grocery section. Just what she had been looking for! The crackers. Ritz to be exact. She didn't mind those. As a matter of fact, so did the baby! Shaking her head, she wondered when the weird cravings for pickles and ice cream might began to have an affect on her. Rolling her eyes at the occurrence of the thought, she picked out the box of Ritz crackers. She frowned when she had a conundrum. No money, no wallet! "Oh."

"Looking for something, Mikaela?" Soundwave's voice suddenly said from behind her.

Mikaela let out a near silent shriek and spun around on the spot. Mikaela couldn't bring herself to tell him any excuse. Whatever it had been, died on her lips when she peered into his dark eyes. His glasses were gone and the eyes gave her required fear. Something inhumane and cold. Something cold and very calculating. Something inside Mikaela told her he knew what she had been planning. "Do you forget, Mikaela, that I am a mind reader so whatever you plan to do to get away from me, I will know." He said coldly and that sent unwanted shivers up and down her spine. Grasping the box of crackers in a death grip, Mikaela could only reply in a soft, scared, small voice, "D-don't hurt me."

"I do not intend to hurt you or your unborn child, but, if you continue to run away, I will take immediate action." Soundwave reached out and grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip. He steered her to the check out and paid for her purchase. Then he steered her out of the pharmacy to his waiting form. "Oh and Mikaela, I know what you told that woman so I would be careful what I say around people. I do have audios on you at all times." Soundwave said in a dangerous tone. Mikaela clutched at the door, finding the doorknob not working. Every instinct telling her to run for her life. Motherly instincts as well. A tentacle appeared out of the dash board and grabbed her left arm. It pulled her arm, almost out of socket. Mikaela cried out from the pain as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Mikaela tried to fight against the tentacle, but it had been stronger. It tightened in a bruising grip as the seatbelt came alive and slid over her shoulder, between her breasts, and into the slot. Then Soundwave left the pharmacy with a burst of speed. The tentacle released her arm and she sobbed. Mikaela felt too afraid and wanted to be away from the sadistic Mech. Mikaela's urge to flee from Soundwave wavered and her thoughts of escape began to diminish one by one as Soundwave drove out of the area.

-00-

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :) Please review. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Thank you for reviewing and your positive comments. :)

-00-

Barricade pinged Prowl about the disguised Autobot. Prowl responded with, _"I'm on my way to your location."_

"Is the insect with you?"

_"I would prefer you not to call Sam an insect. An insect is a small life form with six legs, two or more antennae, and does have a thorax."_

"Then a dog then. They have four legs." Barricade said.

_"Dogs walk on four legs, brother."_

"Pets. That's all they are."

_"Brother, please! They have intelligence. You wanted adventure. What better way than a new planet to call home?"_

"I despise humanity. I still will."

Barricade's last words must have struck Prowl in the spark because he was silent for the longest time. _"I'm pulling up now."_

Barricade saw Prowl's alt-form pull up with Sam sitting in the driver's seat. Barricade would've narrowed his optics at the insect sitting in Prowl's seat. If he drove the insect around, he'd be in the back seat, handcuffed. He couldn't stand any hand prints nor anyone touching him. These insects had greasy hands.

"I must go back to base, but you will have to take Sam with you until I return."

"What?" Sam and Barricade yelled, "ARE YOU SLAGGING KIDDING ME!"

"No! Keep your slagging voices down." Prowl ordered. At least he wasn't going to glitch now. These two were like siblings, almost! "Primus! What'd I get myself into?" Prowl asked, knowing the God wasn't going to answer in the conventional methods. "Look. Primus forbid that something should happen. I happen to like Mikaela as well." Prowl said. "But you need to know that Sam can help you look in places where you haven't and he wants to help."

"Fine! I'll take the in-boy." Barricade said.

Prowl opened his driver's side door and Sam slid out of his seat.

-00-

Sam gingerly walked to Barricade, feeling that same fear he had when he first met him. Prowl left them to sort out their differences.

Sam stared at Barricade's imposing alt-mode for a long time. "Let's get something straight, fleshing." Barricade grumbled. "You don't touch anything! You don't leave your disgusting oily fingerprints anywhere on my leather seats, dashboard, center console, ANYWHERE! Do you understand, fleshing?"

"Yes." Sam muttered.

"What? What was that?" Barricade hissed.

"Yes sir. Perfectly clear." Sam repeated in a louder voice.

"Good! You will sit where I want you to. You may have been the Autobot's trophy boy, but your life means nothing to me! I am a Neutral. I do not care for your species. The only reason I do not kill your species is because of Prowl and my own processing thoughts! Do not think that I will be so lenient either." Barricade opened his backseat door. Sam stood there, looking put out. "Well! I don't have all slaggin' day! Hurry up!"

Sam walked over to Barricade's open door and got in before he changed his mind. Sam didn't make another comment even when the seatbelt slid over his chest and into the slot. Barricade sped out of the parking lot and into the traffic, making a car slam on his brakes. Sam's eyes widened when the driver honked on his horn. "Stupid Fragger!" Barricade cursed, making Sam jump in his seat. He looked at the driver who rushed toward the cop car. Sam saw the man's anger in his eyes and looks. Sam sunk into his seat, trying to make himself smaller. It wasn't his fault when the guy pulled around the cop car, glaring at Sam. Basically, Sam was being blamed for Barricade's driving.

Sam saw a shimmer in the driver's seat and Barricade's holoform fizzled into sight. The man's reflective glasses reflected everything as a mirror. Sam noticed the grey-brown hair, light tanned skin, and possibly, dark eyes. Barricade looked at the driver before turning on his sirens and going after the man. Sam wanted to grab something, anything. Barricade sped up to the man and didn't stop. Sam's eyes widened when he saw what Barricade had planned. Ramming into the car's rear-end, Sam felt the belt tighten against his chest, preventing him from tilting forward and hurting himself. Sam wondered if Barricade felt any pain from the impact. Then Barricade stopped as the car careened into a bunch of parked cars. "What-"

"Be quiet, Fleshing."

The man didn't emerge from his car and Barricade scanned for life. There were none. Sam saw a bunch of people running toward the wreck and Barricade sped away from the wreck, his sirens blaring. "One down, ten to go." Barricade growled.

"Ten what?" Sam asked.

"None of your slaggin' business!"

"It is my business when it's Mikaela!" Sam snapped.

"Very well then, fleshing. If you must know, that is one of Soundwave's minions. A human sympathizer. I took care of the vermin issue." Barricade said, dislike lining his voice. "Anymore 'annoying' questions?"

"No." Sam said, crossing his arms against his chest. "But I didn't ask to-"

"Good. Then we're even!" Barricade interrupted. "Another thing: We aren't friends, partners, brother's in arms, pals, comrades, or amigos. We are enemies! I will not hesitate to shut you up if you get in my way again!"

_"What is he talking about?" _Sam thought. He didn't remember anything about getting in Barricade's way. "I didn't get in your way." Sam finally said.

"You are now."

Sam frowned and breathed a nervous sigh. He hadn't thought of that way and Sam noticed the red light and unclasped his seat-belt. "Excuse me." Sam said softly that Barricade couldn't hear him. Sam waited until Barricade stopped at the light. He then opened the door and left the car. "I'm sorry." Sam said walking to the sidewalk, his heart beating against his chest. There had been a constricting, but heavy heart feeling now. He felt worried about Mikaela. He walked down the road, ignoring the fact that Barricade, stuck in traffic wouldn't be able to get to him. Instead, he walked at a brisk pace, looking for a place to sit down and nurse his wounded pride or heart. Sam found a diner and walked into the diner. He sat down in a booth and the waitress walked over to him to take his drink order. He ordered a coke. If Ratchet found out about his coke, he'd have a fit. Ratchet wasn't anywhere around and he couldn't wait to have his caffeine fix. Well, deserved that is. When the coke was brought to him, he thanked the waitress. He wasn't hungry for food.

A man matching Barricade's face slipped into the booth. "Don't try that again. I can find anyone on this planet and leaving me like that won't solve anything." Barricade said in a low voice. "You know all I have to do is tell my brother what you've done and he would've dragged you back to base to sleep in the brig."

"Well-go ahead. It's not like I haven't been there before." Sam slurped the last of his coke, paid the tab, and went outside. He wasn't in the mood. Barricade walked over to him.

"You know," Barricade began. "I used to help find people. I did all the time as an enforcer before the war. Finding people had been my job before the war. And if you're going to spend time sitting here sulking, it won't do any good for Mikaela. You are sulking because of what I said in the car. You are being stubborn! So, get in the car and I'll forgive you."

Sam turned around and looked at him. Barricade still had his 'ways' of convincing the weak and gullible. That was still the 'Decepticon' way. Sam didn't want to 'get in the car' like an obedient little lackey. "No. I'm not riding in the backseat like a criminal!"

"I-"

"No. You're going to listen to me and listen good-" Sam didn't get to say it because Barricade grabbed his arm and took him over his knee. "Hey! What are you doing!" Sam cried out when an elbow applied pressure to his back. It wasn't a painful pressure. Just a reminder of how strong Barricade was and what could happen. Sam saw people staring at him and Barricade. "Nothing to see here, folks. Just an ignorant brat who needs his place." People dispersed. "Now, Sam. Think carefully before you move or say something you're going to regret. Think very carefully. I'm much stronger than you and I could snap your back easily. I'm not going to tolerate back sass or any inconsiderate behavior. Optimus and his team might have, but I will not have it my presence. I am skilled at tracking and the more time we spend here, the farther Mikaela goes without rescue. Think very carefully on how you reply to me, Sam. I won't hesitate to show all the people walking around me what police brutality means."

"Barricade?" Sam asked. "What are you doing? You're doing something illegal."

"Oh, Sam. If I had my baton out and I beat you with it, they'd know I was abusing the law. Here I am, teaching someone the values of abiding the law."

"But you're doing it the wrong way!" Sam protested. "I'm not a-" Sam felt the pressure increase. "Stop!" He said desperately. "Please?" He added. The pressure decreased.

"Sam?" Barricade asked.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want." Sam said in a voice that sounded far away. That was where he wanted to be. Far from here with Mikaela. No where near any Cybertronians. They had made his life unbearable. He decided once he had rescued Mikaela, they were going to Singapore. Somewhere far from them all.

Barricade released Sam, but kept a tight grip on his arm. Leading Sam back to the imposing car parked, Barricade opened the backseat door and pushed Sam into the car. Sam buckled his own seatbelt. He couldn't stand having something slithering over his chest anymore. Barricade wordlessly got into the front seat, his engine growling before reversing out of the parking space. He sped away from the diner and the onlookers.

Sam stared out the window, his mind full of worry, nerves, and he was feeling exhausted. Sam did not want to fall asleep! Barricade would kill him for sure. He stayed awake with the thoughts of Mikaela being alive.

-00-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review.:)

-00-

Unknown location

Mikaela breathed a sigh of relief when Soundwave finally stopped. She had to go to the bathroom, but when she took off her seatbelt, his holoform grabbed her wrist. "Bathroom, please?" She whispered, holding back tears. "Please?"

Soundwave let her go and she left his form. She wanted to run away, but she had been feeling tired. How on Earth did Soundwave know she had been pregnant? Hadn't he checked before he pumped her full of drugs. Mikaela found a bathroom after hunting through the deserted buildings. Mikaela struggled to keep her stomach lurching violently. Rubbing her stomach, she wondered if her baby was all right. Mikaela took the time to look in the mirror. Her face looked tired with black circles under her eyes and her skin had a pale tinge. An unhealthy tinge. "Uh-oh!" She said before fainting to the floor.

-00-

To say Barricade was an egotistical Mech wasn't overrated. Barricade sped through the traffic without regard to his passenger. Barricade felt something wrong with Mikaela and wanted nothing more than to get there as soon as possible. He had his sirens on while he sped through the last remains of the town. Barricade wanted to kill all of Soundwave's minions, but the first thought that came to his processor was getting to Mikaela. Soundwave's minions could come later _after _Mikaela had been rescued and in safe hands.

Barricade scanned to see Sam, clutching the seat belt and his face was an awful shade of white. Barricade cursed in Cybertronian. The thought of Sam's greasy hands and fingers were on his seat belt. Barricade did not slow down.

Barricade's sensors picked up a lone signal and it wasn't Prowl. Who could this be? Barricade couldn't find any designation from the lone signal.

_"Barricade to Prowl."_

_"Prowl here."_

_"Barricade reporting. I have an unknown Mech signal following me. Do you know of any landings?"_

_"No. It could be that a new landed Mech who hasn't been able to find his side."_

_"Prowl. What's the chances it could be Swindle or Sideways?"_

_"It could be." _Prowl said via comm. _"However, I have had an unknown Mech on my sensors as well when I'm out there. I have alerted Optimus Prime and Ironhide."_

_"What'd heavy aft do when he found out you had an insider?"_

_"What'd you think? He wanted to hunt you down and string you up."_

_"Figures-" _Barricade broke off from communication to see Sam shouting. "IT CAN'T BE!"

Barricade growled in his engine compartment at the interruption. "What Fles-Sam?"

"That's the same car that's been following me and Mikaela all around Tranquility." Sam said.

A red Chevrolet Cobalt drove behind them. Sam saw a young brown haired man in the driver's seat. He had a smirk on his face. The man waved to Sam before changing lanes and then driving away from Barricade.

"That little Fragger." Barricade cursed. "Do you mean to tell me that the both of you have been stalked by Swindle?"

"Yes." Sam said.

"Why did you not tell anyone?" Barricade asked, now staring at Sam, forgoing the driver not driving rule. Sam pointed to the front. "Oh, no. This secrecy's already been breached by the Fallen's speech. Tell me why you didn't say anything to me or the Autoscum?"

Sam looked at Barricade's reflective glasses. "Because I didn't want to be locked up permanently."

"They locked you up?"

"Yes. Whenever I didn't do right by them." Sam said, rubbing an itch on his arm. "They treated me like a teenager! I'm not a teenager! I'm an adult man capable of adult decisions." Sam wanted to go on forever about how unfair the Autobots were. "I just want them to see me as an adult."

"Do you feel like they're doing this on purpose?" Barricade asked.

Sam closed his eyes. "Yes."

"They're not." Barricade said.

"What?"

"They're not doing it on purpose. They're doing it by accident."

"But- why don't they listen to me?" Sam asked.

"Because to us, you're a Youngling in our eyes."

"But why?"

"Your age."

"They told me that." Sam conceded.

"And you don't believe them?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess I don't." Sam said.

"Sam. They are concerned about your well-being and health. This is why they're treating you like a teenager."

"I-didn't think of it that-way." Sam stammered. He felt embarrassed. "I'm a stupid idiot."

Barricade didn't tell him, _"Yes you are." _It had been embarrassing enough to admit what bugged him the most.

"So, who's Swindle?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Barricade looked at him and began to explain, "Swindle's a Con Mech. He's after a good bargain in sales. He'll sell interesting things to get credits or bucks."

"What does this have to do with Mikaela?" Sam asked.

Barricade frowned. "How much do you know about Mikaela?"

"She and I broke up our relationship."

"Yes I know."

Sam wanted to know more about Swindle. What did she have to do with Swindle? Barricade hadn't told him about that. "Um, would you please tell me-why Swindle would be interested in Mikaela?"

Barricade didn't speak for a long time and that worried Sam. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Barricade cut him off, "I'm not entirely sure. That's one we need to investigate."

Sam nodded his understanding and asked, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Barricade nodded. "She made me swear not to tell."

"Tell about what?"

Barricade bit his lip before speaking. "Mikaela's with child."

Sam spoke in a dry tone. "Who's the father?"

-00-

Oooh! A cliffhanger! You know you love them! Dontcha? Don't forget to review. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Thank you for reading.

I'm not gonna tell who the baby's father is just yet.

-00-

Soundwave wondered what took so long so he sent Laserbeak to check in with Mikaela. What Laserbeak transmitted didn't look good. Mikaela had fainted and Soundwave engaged his holoform. He rushed into the bathroom and found something wrong with Mikaela right then and there. Bending down, he grabbed Mikaela and in one mighty pull, he picked her up. Soundwave ran for his alt-form. He scanned for the closest hospital. There was one hospital not far from there. He drove towards it.

-00-

Swindle chuckled after passing Barricade's alt-form and before Barricade could comm him, he left Barricade in a 'cloud' of dust. No use in talking to a Mech when you had valuable time. He didn't want to waste time. He had better things to do then talk. Talking could come later. Swindle followed Soundwave's weak, but noticeable trail.

-00-

Barricade and Sam were quiet. Barricade couldn't tell Sam who the baby's father had been.

Sam, however, couldn't keep quiet for long. "So, how'd you guys do it?"

"Do what?" Barricade asked, not entirely sure what Sam asked.

"Maybe you kidnapped her and experimented with reproduction."

Barricade held back a chuckle. What kind of question was that? "Primus no! We don't do experiments like that."

"Well, there's only a two ways to get pregnant-"

"Sam! Drop it! You're not going to know who the father is and we both know there are two ways to get pregnant. Do not assume anything until we find out directly from Mikaela."

"But why would Swindle be interested in Mikaela?"

"I'm not sure of what his interest would be in Mikaela. I do know if he realizes something's of value, he'll look for it. He'll pursue it. He's nothing but a credit monger."

"Can't we find out on the way?"

"We will."

Sam noticed that Barricade had included him into the picture. He didn't know that Barricade would be at least half-nice to him. Sam still couldn't move and touch his seats. Sure, he could touch the seat belt, but not move to make himself comfortable or anything. "Um, Barricade?" He asked, nervously.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Could I sit up in the front for a change?"

Barricade didn't want the fleshing to sit up in the front and touch hisrd, CB Radio, computer hacking equipment, or his radio to listen to music. "No." He said bitterly.

Sam jumped when the sudden attitude change occurred. One minute Barricade was nice and the next, he was meaner than a bull. Sam recoiled from his anger. Looking down, he tried to stay calm and collected. Tears threatened to fall, but he held them off. He had been holding them off for a long time since finding out Mikaela's been kidnapped. Sam took deep breaths to keep himself from crying. He closed his eyes, feeling wet sensations rolling down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and felt his cheek. Would this be a sign of a weakness? Sam rubbed his eyes furiously, hoping Barricade wouldn't know anything. A man didn't cry only children and babies. They cried. Not men. Men rarely cried. Men were supposed to be stronger. He didn't want to be teased on the account of his emotions.

"Sam?" Barricade asked, making him jump. "Why do you leak from your eyes?"

Sam looked up at the holoform in shock. "I'm not." He lied.

"Sam, I have certain processing powers that tell me whether a subject's lying or not. I am a regular lie detector and when I ask questions, I expect the truth."

Sam didn't like that and tried to stop his tears from falling. "Not crying."

"Then why do you leak from your eyes? I do not have time to deal with a broken human being."

"I'm not broken," Sam said rubbing his eyes. "I'm crying, yes. It's an emotion associated with loss, death, destruction, or family."

Barricade didn't say anything. Sure, they had emotions. Barricade had been taught not to show any emotions whatsoever. Showing emotions in the Decepticons' ranks considered you weak. So it was best not to show any. Barricade had been a strong, uncaring, bloodthirsty Mech while in the Decepticon's ranks. He killed many a Mech and human. Barricade didn't let Sam know how many Mechs and humans he had killed. Well, Sam knew about the two he had already killed.

"Barricade?" Sam asked, once he had calmed down.

"Yes."

"Did you have any family before the war?" Sam asked.

Barricade glanced at him and answered, "Prowl and our Creators were family."

"Were they nice?"

"Yes. Did Prowl tell you about our Creators?"

"Yes. He told me what he did to become tactician of the Autobots."

"He would." Barricade said. "There's more than just the Academy and Caste System."

"What's the Caste System? Prowl mentioned some of that."

"Where-" _"Prowl to Barricade. Come in."_

Barricade growled, _"What?"_

_"Tone brother. I guess you should know I got a location on Mikaela."_

_"Where?"_

_"Johnston Memorial Hospital. According to the hospital, Mikaela's in the first trimester of her pregnancy. They say the stress of her kidnapping made her faint."_

_"How's the baby?"_

_"Alive."_

_"I'm heading to Johnston Memorial." _Barricade said.

_"Better hurry. I'm sending Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Mirage to the hospital, so be prepared to get into a little battle with them."_

_"Hence, the boy in my seats."_

_"Yes. If they see Sam, they won't hurt you or him."_

_"And what are you doing now?"_

_"Checking out the unknown signal with Optimus and Ratchet."_

_"Oh. I know who the unknown signal is."_

_"There are two."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. Who's the first one?"_

_"Swindle."_

_"That egotistical Mech?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Wonder why Swindle's here?"_

_"Maybe here for the same reason we all are."_

_"Maybe."_

_"Keep me updated if you see Swindle again."_

_"All right, brother."_

Barricade headed toward the hospital and Sam perked up when he realized that. "Why are we heading to Memorial?"

"Mikaela's been admitted to the hospital." That worried Sam and Barricade both. This time, Sam didn't care how fast Barricade drove as long as he got to the hospital before Swindle did.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Thank you for reading, reviewing.

-00-

Mikaela stirred in her sleep while a persistent beeping noise could be heard from a distance. The beeping noise wouldn't go away and it kept beeping. A voice began calling her, "Mikaela?"

Mikaela didn't recognize the voice and slowly opened her eyes. A man in a white coat stood over her. He shined a penlight in her eyes. "Sam?" Mikaela asked weakly. "Where's Sam?"

"Who's Sam?"

"He's my friend. Is he here yet?"

"There's no Sam here." the man said. "My name is Doctor Jenson. You were brought in by another man named Mr Sound."

"Mr Sound?" Mikaela asked, her mind not so sure of who Mr Sound was. Mikaela then asked, "What about my baby?"

"Your fetus is alive. No miscarriage. Mikaela? Is your last name Banes?"

"Yes."

"There's been an all out bulletin for you."

Mikaela rubbed her head. "What?"

"A bulletin. Cops have been looking for you."

"Cops? Who?"

"Two of them. One's Barry Cade and the other's Peter Rowl."

Mikaela breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you send them in? Please?"

"I'm sorry. No visitors except for Mr Sound and myself."

Mikaela sank into her pillows. She looked at the doctor and then fat large tears fell from her eyes. "Please. I need help."

"Are you in pain?"

Mikaela shook her head. "I've got to talk to Mr Cade! Please?" She asked as Jenson handed her a tissue.

"I'll see what I can do, but it says in your patient papers: No visitors apart from myself, Mr Sound, and the nursing staff."

Mikaela shook her head, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. She needed to see Barricade. It had been important to tell him. He needed to tell him. "Please? Can't you just let me see Mr Cade-"

"I'll see what I can do." Jenson said, handing her the box of tissues. "If you need anything, press the button with the nurse symbol on it."

Mikaela nodded as she looked at the button with the nurse symbol on it. She sobbed silently and then suddenly, Soundwave opened the door, followed by two of his 'sons'. Mikaela knew who they were. "Mommy! Whatcha cryin' for?" A Soundwave look-alike said. "Ohhh! She's glad to see us!" Before Mikaela could stop the boys, they jumped onto her bed and began hugging her. Mikaela didn't return their hugs. Instead, she pushed them away from her. "Get off me, you little heathens!"

"Mikaela: Cease and desist." Soundwave said.

Mikaela glared at Soundwave. "You stupid imbecile!" Mikaela burst out. "This is all your fault!" Mikaela exploded, throwing her box of tissues and whatever she could get her hands on. Water pitcher, cup, and anything that could hurt someone alive and real. "I almost miscarried you stupid Fragger!" Soundwave dodged each of the projectiles before taking two steps to her. He grabbed her arm without the IV line. She winced, noticing the warmth from his touch.

"Language: Ill in front of younglings." Soundwave said monotonously.

"I don't-" Mikaela felt the tightening of his hand and trailed off. This pregnancy was starting to drive her crazy. She wondered if this was normal. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and began crying afresh. She stiffened when she felt someone rubbing her back in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry-" She said as Rumble held the box of tissues to her. She grabbed one and wiped her eyes. Then she blew her nose. "I just want to talk to Barricade."

"Against directives."

"Can't I just tell him?" Mikaela asked. "That I'm pregnant?"

Soundwave and his younglings looked at her. The boys were shocked and said, "Oh no! We got onto her-oh is it okay?" One of them began tapping her stomach. "Little baby? You okay?"

Mikaela looked at the boy tapping her stomach. "Um, Frenzy?" She asked, hoarsely.

The boy in question looked at her. "I'm Rumble. He's Frenzy."

"The baby's not going to answer you."

"Why not?"

-00-

Seeing Frenzy and Rumble reacting to Mikaela's answers were sweet. He didn't think they'd be curious about babies. Mikaela began telling the boys about babies and he slipped out of the room. As long as Mikaela watched the boys, he could look for Barricade. He found him standing with Sam. Soundwave frowned at seeing the man. "Samuel James Witwicky." Soundwave said formally. "Greetings."

Sam jumped at the formal greeting. He never knew Soundwave would be so respectful. Then again, the hospital brought the best of friends and enemies. Soundwave raised an eyebrow when Sam looked to see if Mikaela stood behind him. His grin disappeared from his face. "Where's my ex-girlfriend?" Sam demanded.

"Resting."

"Oh, really? Where's your minions?" Sam asked, walking to the side and leaving Barricade to deal with Soundwave. But Soundwave reached out and grabbed Sam. "Let me go! You're at fault for her miscarriage!"

"Mikaela's fetus: Well. Mission: Incomplete."

"I don't give- What!" Sam spat.

"Mission: Incomplete."

"Let me go!" Sam yelled, attracting the attention of the nurses and other patrons. "Help! Help!"

Barricade stepped up behind Sam and dragged him out of the hospital kicking and screaming. Barricade tossed him into the street and crossed his arms. "Creating a scene does not help this situation. You want to see Mikaela alive, you'll start doing what I tell you!" Barricade hissed.

Sam jumped up, raising his fists. He went to strike Barricade, but Barricade countered his attack. He grabbed his fist and Sam cried out in pain. "Cease your fight! You won't win."

Sam swung out a leg to hit Barricade in the groin. But Barricade knew what he had been planning to do and a strong authoritative voice cut through the both of them. "Samuel James Witwicky! You will stop right now." Both saw Optimus Prime in his holo-form. His stern blue eyes taking in the scene before him. Sam stilled immediately. Pain radiated in his fist and wrist.

"Go see Ratchet." Optimus ordered to Sam.

Seeing Ratchet standing in front of his Alt made Sam feel worse. His eyes were narrowed and his large arms were across his chest. Ratchet was supposed to be one of the Autobots he could confide in, but right now, it didn't seem to be a good idea with the look he had been giving Sam. He bit his lip and walked over to Ratchet with a hesitant step. Ratchet gently took his wrist into his and pressed in certain places. Sam gasped in pain. "Yes. You've sprained your wrist." Ratchet said. "What you did with Barricade was a stupid thing to do. The next time, you won't be so lucky when he breaks something else."

"Yes I know." Sam replied, not looking at him in the eye. He felt embarrassed.

Optimus finished talking to Barricade and walked over Ratchet and Sam. "You're going back to base." He told Sam.

"What for?"

"Prowl needs to see you in his office."

Sam nodded. "Okay. But, I want to come back to this hospital."

"Mikaela'll be under the care of the staff for twenty-four hours. They want to make sure she's not going to faint."

Sam nodded. "Okay. Who's going to take me?"

"I am." Ratchet said. "I've got to perform a physical on you."

Sam groaned. Those weren't fun and wanted to complain about it. Seeing Ratchet's warning glare made him re-think his decision. He didn't like getting poked and prodded even if those digits are gentle. Sam slipped into Ratchet's passenger side.

-00-

Ratchet waited until Sam buckled up before reversing and heading back to base, with his sirens blaring. People moved aside as he went through.

-00-

Sam thought Barricade's driving had been worse, Ratchet's was worst. He was a wild and reckless. "Does Optimus know you drive recklessly like this?" Sam asked, clutching his seat with white hands.

Ratchet chuckled, "No."

-00-

Thank you for reading, reviewing. :) It's greatly appreciated and I hope you'll have a good weekend.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Thank you for reading, reviewing.

Good morning, afternoon, and evening in case I missed you! :) Enjoy!

-00-

Barricade glared daggers at Soundwave. Optimus and Ironhide stood aside as they tried to figure this out. Both Decepticons were staring at each other in a face off. Frenzy and Rumble hadn't come out of Mikaela's room yet so that was good.

Barricade wanted to rip off Soundwave's emotionless face-plate and feed it to some turborats. Soundwave's little minions deserved to be scrapped for bugging the slag out of Mikaela.

Barricade walked over to Soundwave and grabbed his collared shirt with two hands. Then he flung him against the concrete wall, denting it. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE SLAGGING RIGHT TO KIDNAP MY WIFE!" Barricade snarled, his optics turning to a blood-red.

"Keeping her: Safe."

"YOU SLAGGING LIAR!"

"Keeping her: Safe. Swindle: After her!"

"FOR WHAT REASON WOULD THAT GREASY MECH WANT WITH MY WIFE?" Barricade knew how to tear 'fingernails' out and torture with conventional methods and unconventional methods.

"Swindle's Mission: Obtain Mikaela and get baby."

Barricade released Soundwave and he fell to the ground, making all the cars and ground to rumble. Then all the car alarms rang throughout the car garage. "Slaggin' great!" Ironhide rumbled.

"Silence, Autoscum!" Barricade hissed.

Ironhide glared at him and his real form, engine menacingly growling. He wanted to off-line Barricade the moment they weren't around anyone to witness his destructive power. "Stand down, Ironhide. We've got to keep ourselves in disguise."

"Slag that, Prime." Ironhide grumbled. "I want to pummel him right into the pavement!"

"Ironhide! Enough! Do not make me remind you of the Autobot Code of Conduct. We are here to keep the Humans safe from any type of Decepticon attack."

The two Decepticons were watching as the Autobot Commander lectured Ironhide on the etiquette of mannerisms. Barricade chuckled, Soundwave watched silently. Was the Autobot Commander this way with all of his team?

They turned to Barricade's chuckles. "What are you laughing at punk!" Ironhide asked angrily. "May I remind you, Prime, we have two Decepticreeps in front of us."

"Yes and have they attacked us yet?"

"No."

"Good. Then shall we go check on Mikaela?"

-00-

Sam clung to his seat as Ratchet recklessly drove in front of un-coming traffic, the cars meeting them 'head on'. Sam's eyes widened and he screamed. Ratchet's engine shuddered at his scream. Ratchet changed lanes immediately. "Primus, Sam!"

"Slow the slag down, Ratchet. I'm sure there's no need to ruuuushhh!" Sam couldn't help but scream again as Ratchet swerved into another lane. "Oooh! I'm gonna die today...and never see Mikaela's baby when it's born." Sam moaned.

"Oh! Sam, Sam, Sam, don't you know I'm the safest driver there is on your planet along with the rest of our team?"

"Yeah, but aren't you worried about running over pedestrians and crashing into other drivers?"

"No. I have my sensors peeled out for them..."

-00-

A few wild rides later, they made it safely. Sam decided not never ever get in any Autobot's forms ever again. Sam breathed a deep sigh of relief when he got into Prowl's office. He collapsed on Prowl's desk. "Oh thank you God!" He breathed.

"Sam?" Prowl asked, concerned. "What happened? You look pale? Do you need to see Ratchet before we start?"

"Oh my God! No!" Sam said. "I'm just so relieved to be in your office safe and sound."

"What happened?"

Sam looked at him and told him. Prowl's optics shuttered. "He did what!" Prowl asked, not able to believe how Sam got there in the briefest, shortest time. Sam told him again. Prowl shook his helm. "I am sorry Sam. When the boss is not around, the boys will play."_"Ratchet! What did you do to our ward?"_

_"Showed him how fast I can go. He screamed himself hoarse." _Ratchet said in an amused tone.

_"Our sirens and speed aren't used to 'entertain and scare the slag out of human young adults! Stop by my office when I send for you."_

The other end went silent.

"Sam. I have some bad news."

"If it's about Mikaela's baby, I know about her pregnancy by accident."

"I am aware. This regards your parents."

"What about them? I talked to them before this occurred."

"That's good. But this is real bad news."

"What happened?"

-00-

Silence. Sorrow. Disbelief. That was what Sam was feeling right now. He wanted to sob, but not in front of William Lennox, Robert Epps, or even Prowl. Optimus, he learned, was on his way to the base to speak to him. He also had felt numb. He saw Will and Epps sitting on either side of him, trying to comfort him. The only pain there was his wrist and being taken back to Ratchet hadn't been in his plans. He didn't endure a lecture from Prowl. As a matter of fact, he dreaded Optimus' return to the base. He wondered if he got into some form of trouble with Optimus while with Barricade. From what he knew, Prowl had to return to base and do something. But what would Optimus want with him? He hadn't done anything stupid unless you accounted his little outburst with Barricade. That was something he didn't forgive him for even if he had apologized.

The news of his parents hit him harder than Mikaela's pregnancy. It actually hit more closer to home than her pregnancy. His parents were missing from their Tranquility home and they haven't been heard from since then which worried all the Autobots and human soldiers.

Sam looked at Lennox and said, "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. But I've got to go somewhere. Anywhere." Sam went to stand up, but Lennox stopped him.

Lennox reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Wait Sam." Sam sat down roughly. "We found Mikaela's keys."

Sam froze at that. "Keys? Like safe keys? Desk keys?"

"No." Sam frowned. "What kind of keys?"

"Well-what do you know about the all-spark shard that wasn't given to the Autobots?"

"Um, uh. Okay. I'll be frank." Sam said, rubbing his jean clad leg nervously. "I asked Mikaela to fashion a key to a lock box in a bank."

"What's the chance of the shard being in there?"

"Slim to none." Sam answered. "Mikaela and I made a promise not to put the shard into a safety deposit box in a bank."

"What do you know about this?" Will drew out a familiar tube. He gawked at the tube before stuttering his explanation.

"I-I- don't- what is that? Is that-that-the shard?"

"Well, you tell us." A new voice asked startling the three men. Turning, they saw Prowl standing there, his arms crossed against his chassis. "Now, Sam. Why did you not tell us the shard was hidden in Mikaela's purse? Why did you keep this shard a secret?"

Sam flushed red. He opened his mouth to talk, but couldn't come up with a valid excuse or a lie. Telling the Autobot second in command a lie wouldn't bode with him. Sam had the odds against him it seemed. The Autobots didn't tolerate lies very well.

"Well?" Prowl prompted.

"I, um, didn't realize the 'Cons would be interested in the shard." Sam said slowly. He waited for a rebuke and one came.

"Samuel James Witwicky! How many times do we have to tell you to never keep secrets from us?"

Sam thought the day couldn't get more worse, but having Prowl, Lennox, and Epps standing and sitting there, listening to him get chewed out for his wrong decision, made it even more worse for him. Yes, it had been wrong keeping the shard from their grasps. He had thought Mikaela could keep it safe. Sam hung his head guiltily. "I'll report for punishment-"

"No." Prowl interrupted. "You learned the consequences in your actions. Mikaela kidnapped when the shard was right under their noses. Am I right?"

"Yes. She kept it in this film tube and had it in her purse."

"Correct." Prowl conceded. "Since we've got the shard, will you care to tell me what this key is?" The key was fashioned into a motorcycle key. It looked like it would open a safety deposit box like he had told them. Mikaela didn't tell him about the key.

"I don't know much about that key."

"You don't? Or won't tell."

"I don't know much about that key. To me, it looks like a motorcycle key. Hey! Maybe it'll fit in one of the Arcee units."

Everyone looked at him before bursting out in laughter. Prowl didn't laugh. In fact, he looked serious. "Look. I'm serious, Samuel. What is this key?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sam shouted. "HOW SHOULD I SLAGGING KNOW WHAT THAT FRAGGING KEY DOES! STOP PICKING ON ME!" Sam stood up, his chair falling to the floor. He left the room, feeling like his poor exhausted brain was abused by relentless questioning. He felt tired and wasn't watching where he was going before he walked into a metal leg. "Omph!" Falling backwards on his derriere. He shook his head and looked up to see Bumblebee's black leg, yellow chassis, and kind blue optics. "Bumblebee." Sam groused. "Can't you take me away from here?"

His guardian looked at his hand and nodded. He led the way to the hangar and transformed into his alt-mode. Opening the driver's side door, he waited for Sam to climb into his form. Bumblebee felt concerned over his charge. He looked tired, pained, and upset about something. Bumblebee trilled before he drove out of the hangar. "Oh. I don't care as long as I get some sleep." Sam said, reclining the seat and trying to rest. "I'm just tired." He added. He just wanted to sleep and stay out away from Prowl, Optimus, and Ratchet for the time being. He just needed some time to think. It was true about the key. Sam didn't know what the key was or how Mikaela fashioned it to look like a motorcycle key.

Sam relaxed into the warm seat, instantly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

-00-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Thank you for reading. :) I hope you enjoy. :)

-00-

Mikaela awoke to her dimly lit hospital room. She looked around her room before deciding to the go to the bathroom. Shedding her monitoring electrodes off her chest, she slowly stood up, cringing when her feet hit the cold floor. Someone had taken off her slipper socks the hospital had given her. Did they expect her to stay in bed all night long? She figured they wouldn't take them off without her consent and maybe they weren't taken off and they were lost in the sheets and blanket. Looking through her sheets and blanket, she found them. They must have slipped off her feet while she slept. Sighing irritably, she tugged them on to her feet. Then she stood again and walked to the bathroom.

-00-

Swindle scanned the hospital's nursing population and other patients. The nurses were scattered here and there. He cursed in Cybertronian. This wasn't going to be easy! Aides walked up and down the hall every four hours doing their rounds. The RNs and LPNs dispensing various drugs. Swindle thought about getting some and selling them to human drug dealers. That would give him some human money, but what why would he need worthless human money if he had credits ranging to a billion. He was rich, beyond any Mech. Richer than Megatron. Swindle disliked Megatron that he had his own plan involving Mikaela. Soundwave wouldn't know anything about her disappearance until he went to check his little pet.

Swindle's sensors told him that the hallway was clear and he engaged his holoform in one of the empty rooms. He emerged from the room and made his way to Mikaela's room. Pausing by the door, he listened to the cheerful voices of nurses and laughter from them. Swindle carefully opened the door and walked into her room. Noticing Mikaela not in bed, he frowned. Then heard the mistakable sound of the commode flushing. Swindle immediately engaged one of his greatest devices. He had a device that made him invisible. He traded one of his black market devices for this device. Invisible, he walked over to a corner as the door opened to the bathroom, then closed. He watched Mikaela carefully. Now was the time to make himself visible.

Swindle appeared.

-00-

Mikaela slipped into bed and then jumped out of bed. Seeing the man in her room made her freeze. The man standing there wasn't Soundwave, his sons, or Barricade. The man had short brown hair with silver highlights, a red shirt, blue jeans, and a dimple in his chin.

Mikaela opened her mouth to scream, but the man waved this weird gun around as if warning her not to scream.

"Oh, my dear, I sure hope you weren't going to scream. I would really hate to use this against you." Swindle said smoothly. "Now, you are going to follow each and every order I give to you. If not, then I'll just take you anyway."

Mikaela stammered, "W-well h-how a-are you going to get past the nurses?"

"Oh, my dear, I'll have that handled."

Swindle gestured to the door and Mikaela slowly walked toward the door. Feeling the device against the small of her back. She stiffened. "Oh, my dear-you will remember I am armed."

Mikaela opened the door and walked out of the room. Swindle followed keeping her in line. Mikaela heard the nurses laughing from the nurses station. The nurses station came into view and the nurses saw her. They jumped to ask her if everything was all right, but seeing the man behind her, they grew silent. "Now, ladies. This does not concern you, but if you want this girl to live, I wouldn't move." Swindle warned. "Do not at all follow or call the police. I will know."

Swindle pushed Mikaela forward to the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom floor. His device dug into her ribs and she winced. "Wouldn't want to hurt the baby." Swindle said, withdrawing the device from her ribs.

_'Ding'. _The elevator door opened and Swindle pushed Mikaela into the elevator car with his device, still pointing at her back. Then Swindle walked into the elevator and pressed a button. Now standing in front of her, he kept his device on her.

Mikaela looked at the device in question. It looked like a futuristic gun. There were no seams or bolts connecting the gun together. The front end had a small protruding hole.

"Like what you see?" Swindle asked, when he realized Mikaela had been examining his gun device. "You should see what it does to organics..." Swindle trailed off when the elevator dinged, signaling they had arrived on their floor. The door slid open and Swindle gestured with his device. Mikaela had a thought about pressing a button and leaving the floor without Swindle, but Mikaela knew that he'd just disengage his holoform and then re-engage his holoform inside the elevator. It wouldn't matter if she did that. She stepped out of the elevator.

Swindle grabbed her shoulder and led out into the lobby and through the doors toward his waiting Alt-Form. A red Cobalt LS sat waiting for her. The passenger side door opened and Swindle pushed her into the seat. The seatbelt slipped over her and fastened into the belt holder. Then Swindle left in a burst of speed.

-00-

Soundwave, in light recharge, with his sensors on Mikaela's room, immediately came out of his recharge. His sensors picked up a Mech he considered not superior to the Decepticon cause and was a sleazy salesmech. Soundwave immediately turned his engine on and took off after Swindle. Irritation swept through his processor. He should've kept his spies with her all through the night to keep an optic on her. He regretted that as he followed Swindle.

Anger swept through his processor and didn't need reinforcements either to show how superior he was compared to the others. Soundwave wondered what Swindle was up to.

0-0

Oooh! A cliffie. What is Swindle up to now? Review please. Thank you for reading...


	20. Chapter 20

** Chapter 20**

Thank you for reviewing my loyal readers. I really appreciate the reviews since they always seem to help me write more. :)

-0-

Mikaela sank into the front seat. Swindle hadn't said much since leaving the hospital. Mikaela worried about her baby. Would he abort her baby? Would he sell her baby when it was born? Mikaela didn't like to think these thoughts about her baby. She had months before it had been born. She didn't even know the sex of her baby. Mikaela rubbed her forehead in aggravation.

The first time Swindle spoke, startled her. "Oh, my dear Mikaela. I will not hurt you or your baby."

Mikaela turned to look at the driver-or no driver in the seat. "Hmph!" She said. "I don't believe you! You've got something planned for me and my baby! What is it, black market pets?"

Swindle laughed, "Oh, dear Mikaela. Tut tut! You've heard stories about my business dealings. Well, sure, I planned on selling you for a nice profit to a pet shop on Vos, or even one of the Cybertronian colonies interested in a pet such as you. I have a few lovely months left before your baby's due."

Mikaela thought about that and shivered which prompted Swindle to turn on the heat. "Oh, sweet, Mikaela. I don't want you cold." Swindle said in a sickingly sweet voice.

Mikaela wanted to throw up at the tone of voice. She felt revolted, sick, and the need to throw up arose. "Ohhh." She groaned. "Not now." She mumbled.

"What is it, my dear?"

She thought about showing him, but didn't want to anger the Mech. "Oh. I'm just going to hurl-"

Swindle slammed on his brakes and skidded noisily to a stop. Swindle didn't wait before Mikaela flung open the door and ran out of the car. She made it into the field before hurling.

When Mikaela was done, Mikaela looked back at the car, now noticing the woods and the possibility of escape arose. She went forward, claiming, "Bathroom. Privacy! Be back soon." She told Swindle and then walked forward, knowing there could be snakes or some kind of bad thing out there. "Don't travel far!" Swindle called, shining a light in her direction. Mikaela breathed a sigh of relief at having a light to see where she stepped. She disappeared behind a bunch of trees and waited for like five seconds. "Mikaela, my dear?"

She didn't answer Swindle.

"Mikaela?" Swindle asked. "I know you're out there so you had better come out of hiding. We don't have time to play games."

Mikaela immediately peeked out of her tree hiding space to smirk at him. "What is your problem, Swindle? Can't a girl have a little privacy!"

"Not when there's a bunch of trees and places to hide."

Mikaela said, "Do you honestly think I'm stupid? I'm not dumb enough to run into the woods when there's disgusting snakes." Mikaela didn't care for snakes or slugs for that matter. Mikaela stepped out of her 'hiding' place and stood in front of Swindle with her hands on her hips.

"Well, hurry up. We don't have all the time in the world." Swindle said.

"You slag! I just thrown up and I'm not going anywhere! I'm walking to a hotel or back to the hospital."

Mikaela started walking by Swindle, but something attached to her leg, almost making her trip and fall. Looking down at her leg and saw a dark seat belt. Following the dark seatbelt to Swindle's car form.

"Now, Mikaela dear. Consider what you are about to do. You can hurt yourself and possibly the baby. I'm much safer than walking around unattended in this world. You know and I know it."

Mikaela huffed, knowing that many people who were criminal would do something hurtful to her and much worse. Mikaela sighed, tired. "Okay." She whispered. "I understand." Mikaela stepped around to the passenger side and slid into the seat. The door closed and the Mech waited until she belted herself into her seat. Then he sped up the road.

-0-

Barricade fumed when he realized that Mikaela and Soundwave weren't in the hospital. In fact, the scout found Swindle quickly leaving the area as if he had his treasure. His initial scans showed Swindle wasn't alone and he cursed. He braked, squealing his tires, and following Swindle.

-0-

Swindle cursed when he saw Barricade turn and Mikaela didn't help matters anymore. She laughed, "Oooh. Swindle. I guess your aft's about to get handed to you on a silver platter."

Swindle cursed in a variety of unintelligible cybertronian. It sounded angry and then another cybertronian appeared a mile away. Swindle pinged him as Ironhide! Swindle knew he wasn't going to live after Ironhide, or Barricade. Or even Soundwave. _"Soundwave?" _Swindle thought, knowing how the telepath would make any Mech quake in their 'pedes' and processors. There were no scans of any turns or pull offs. Plus the laughing Femme wasn't helping matters. Swindle was stuck in a rock and a hard place and the only thing he thought about was dispatching Mikaela from her seat. Dispatching her as in ejecting her from the seat. Swindle's top flipped off and Mikaela's laughter turned from screams of terror as she went flying up into the air. Then the ground approached and a hurried transformation made her look at the 'Con. Soundwave's tentacles and servos reached out to her and cushioned her fall. Looking at the 'Con with a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Mikaela found herself being lowered, but her body shook. Almost falling, if not for a tentacle supporting her, she would've fainted.

Another squeal of brakes were heard and turning to look, Mikaela saw Barricade. Shaking herself away from the tentacles, Barricade's holoform appeared out of the car. Mikaela stumbled and ran over to Barricade's holoform. "Barricade!" She collapsed into his embrace and then fainted. Barricade looked at Soundwave and then to Mikaela. "Thank you." He said with relief flooding his voice. Soundwave nodded. "Old mission: On hold. New mission: Find and interrogate Swindle." With that, Soundwave transformed and took after Swindle. Ironhide chose the moment to pull up and growled his displeasure. "Slaggin' sales 'Con." Ironhide growled.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Brand spanking new chappie here. I hope you'll enjoy this because I'm hoping the juice didn't get sipped away. :) Enjoy and oh yeah, flamers will be roasted into pumpkin seeds and candy coated Energon treats. ;)

**Chapter 21**

"Slaggin' Sales 'Con!" Ironhide grumbled. "What the slag did he want with Mikaela?"

Mikaela looked tiredly at Ironhide. "Wanted my baby-" She hugged Barricade's holoform tighter. "Wanted our baby." She lay her head against Barricade and almost fell down. Barricade's passenger door opened and he helped Mikaela into his passenger seat. Then he belted her in.

"You want to help Soundwave beat the slag out of Swindle, go ahead."

"Gladly." Ironhide transformed into his Alt-Form and followed Soundwave's and Swindle's trail.

Barricade looked back at Mikaela. She took a deep breath and fell asleep, feeling safe and sound. Barricade turned around and sped to the Autobot base.

-0-

Swindle cursed under his vents when a particularly sharp tentacle grazed his rear fender. It hurt and he put on another burst of speed. All this for a stupid fleshy? What was with these stupid crazed Mechs and love filled 'Cons? Did they care that much for a stupid fleshy to pursue him through back roads. Then he heard Soundwave's monotone voice. "Assistance: Not Needed!" Swindle's sensors picked up the Autobot's Weapons' Specialist behind them both. He groaned. Just what he needed! Ironhide!

"Admit it! You need help." Ironhide said, speeding forward in front of him. Then he matched speeds with him. Swindle tried to get around the massive truck, but wasn't having much luck. Then his memories began to submerge from the deepest recesses of his processor. Memories he had filed under 'Secured Files: Mikaela Banes and Barricade.' He fought against the intruder in his mind and placed as many blocks he could, but the insistence pressure from the intrusion was much too much for his processor. He swerved, almost hitting Ironhide in the rear fender and ran off the side of the road. Not seeing anything as the intrusion continued, he crashed into a tree.

The tentacles retreated from his rear fender and Soundwave and Ironhide stopped. Ironhide transformed into his Mech form, armed and ready to fire on Swindle. Soundwave transformed into his Mech form to turn his visored gaze to Ironhide. "Leave: You do not need to see this." Soundwave said in a tone that brooked no argument. It was the kind of tone where he was about to probe into a Mech's processor relentlessly and without mercy.

"Will you give your findings to Barricade?" Ironhide asked.

"Affirmative." Soundwave said.

Ironhide transformed into his Alt-Form and sped away.

Soundwave walked forward, his tentacles coming from his Mech form to enclose onto Swindle and then a scream ripped out from Swindle's vocalizer as Soundwave penetrated his processor, absorbing all the information he had stored in private files. Soon, Soundwave knew every detail of his 'con' jobs. Swindle had once been a Decepticon who did Megatron's bidding, but no longer. Bits and pieces of business transactions, pet traders on Vos, credit mongering, black market arms, stealing, and Mikaela's baby. It was time to let Megatron know what Swindle planned and none of it good.

"Megatron here." Megatron answered, his voice pleased with his progress.

"Sending databurst now." Soundwave said, sending the databurst to Megatron.

"That greasy sleazy-how is the insect?"

"Mikaela: Ill."

"Do you have her?"

"Mikaela: No. Medical Bay. Teamed up with Autobots."

Megatron was silent on the other end. Probably disappointed with Soundwave's answer. When he finally answered, Soundwave thought he did wrong, "Understood." Megatron did sound a bit disappointed. "Insect is with child."

"Yes. Current mission: On hold. This mission: Commenced. Found evidence."

"Leave Swindle there and let the insects find him."

"New orders?"

"Observe and report on the insects whereabouts. I want to know where the base is."

"Affirmative."

Soundwave transformed into his Alt-Form and returned to where the Autobots were. His processor still reeling from his mental intrusion. He couldn't believe how twisted Swindle's processor was. Soundwave didn't know whether or not to hand himself over to the guards or just drive into the base. He knew Sideswipe and Sunstreaker couldn't wait to get their servos on him. He was pleasantly surprised when he was granted access to the base with armed guards flanking on all sides. Soundwave felt his tentacles tremble inside his body. They weren't used to be confined in such a small space. He was escorted to the main hangar bay of the Autobots.

Ironhide, Optimus Prime, and Barricade stood in one corner, exchanging a conversation. Optimus Prime excused himself as Soundwave transformed into his Mech form. Soundwave's visored optics saw many insects roaming here and there. A small insect caught his optics. She was waving at him with a smile on her small face. "Annabelle!" Ironhide scolded. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Lookin' for Daddy."

Soundwave watched Annabelle interact with Ironhide. "I like new Mech. Who is he?"

"Soundwave."

The insect ran over to him and placed both her hands on his pede. "Hi, Mr Soundwave. I'm Annabelle."

Soundwave nodded. "Annabelle Lennox: Five years old. Father: William Lennox. Mother: Sarah Lennox."

"You know Daddy and Mommy?"

"Come on, squirt. What're you doing out here?" Lennox's voice asked, coming over to Annabelle and swooping her up in his arms. She laughed as he turned to the doorway and nodded to Soundwave. Then left. "Got to love that little girl." Ironhide said. "She's such a sweet sparkling."

Soundwave nodded as a plan popped into his processor, Annabelle Lennox would be easy to train for a retrieval job. Then he can get his pets without any of these Autobots finding out anything.

-0-

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for reviewing. It seemed like Soundwave has a new plan for 'shard retrieval' and get his 'pets'.

And enjoy. :)

Chapter 22

When Mikaela awoke the next morning, her nausea and nerves were gone. It was as if everything settled itself out and she longed for a nice good cup of coffee. She slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She relieved herself and took care of her bed-head hair, brushed her teeth, and readied herself for her day.

Walking out of the bedroom, she saw Barricade's holoform struggling to cook something for her. He wasn't much of a cook, but he was trying to learn how to be one. Barricade turned around and dropped a carton of eggs when he saw her. "I-good you're up-" He said nervously. Mikaela smiled. "Oh! Hon! You made me breakfast!"

Barricade looked down at the eggs. "I tried. But I ended up cracking the shells with the eggs." Barricade looked embarrassed.

"That's okay." Mikaela said, helping him clean up, but Barricade reached out. "It's okay, Mikaela. I've got this. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring you breakfast in bed."

Mikaela nodded and snickered. "Thanks, but I'm feeling better now that you're here." Mikaela kissed Barricade on his lips despite the mess of eggs on the floor. Barricade returned the kiss and broke off, "You need to rest."

Mikaela stood up and left the kitchen. She sat down on the couch and began flipping through channels. It wasn't long before Barricade came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with a single flower on it. He set it on the coffee table and opened it up for Mikaela. A plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast waited for her. Butter topped the toast. "Oh! Hon! This looks great!" Mikaela put the fork into her mouth and chewed, bits of egg shell crunching. "Hmm. Good." She mused.

Barricade looked at her and said, "It's bad, isnt' it?"

"I remember when I first started out and I served Sam eggs. I left like a bunch of little shells in there when I cracked them. I couldn't get them out because they were small. I messed up tried my hardest to find each of those little shells-by the time I finished finding them, Sam had a small piece of egg-" Mikaela laughed. "Sam stared at his eggs and asked me, 'What happened?' I told him there were these little egg shells and couldn't find them all." Mikaela took another bite, this time without shells. "He told me, 'That's fine. I love you more than anything.'. Sam didn't care if he had shells in his eggs or not. He loved me- and-I love you just the way you are." Barricade looked at Mikaela with a smile. "I love you, too." Barricade said kissing her cheek. "Um, I've got, to meet with Soundwave."

"What?" Mikaela asked. "Are you joking? Soundwave? He-kidnapped me in the first place."

"And he rescued you from Swindle last night."

Mikaela only remember being thrown into the air by Swindle, then seeing tentacles, and then seeing Barricade rushing to her. Mikaela couldn't remember anything after that. Biting into a piece of bacon, "I don't remember much, but if he did, I think I owe him a 'thank you'."

"You do. Whenever you're ready."

Mikaela nodded and finished her breakfast. Barricade took the tray away and Mikaela got up from bed. She needed fresh air and to walk. "Barry?" She called. "I'm gonna go look for Sam. I think we need to tell Sam about who's the father."

"Are you sure?" Barricade asked.

"Yes."

Barricade frowned and produced something from his back pocket. "Wear this." Barricade said, handing her something that resembled an anklet. "What is it?" Mikaela asked, warily. There were small little legs on the anklet and they moved frequently. "What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"A tracking device. It won't hurt you." Barricade said. "It used to be one of my torture devices, but I reprogrammed it. It won't hurt you."

"No." Mikaela said. "I won't wear something that could be reprogrammed into a tracking device. What if I meet Soundwave and he decides to use it to torture me?"

"Then how can I track you?"

"I'll be fine! What can go wrong? I'm at the Autobot Base. When are you going to learn that if Soundwave tries anything, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime are Mechs you don't want to mess with." Mikaela said. "I promise."

"All right." Barricade said, pocketing the anklet. "I can always fashion a nice one later."

Mikaela laughed, before punching Barricade in the arm. "You never cease to amaze me, Barry."

Barry smiled. "Ratchet wants to see you."

"Wants to see everyone frequently." Mikaela grumbled as Barry chuckled. "See you Barry."

Mikaela left their apartment and headed to Ratchet's Med-Bay, not noticing the bird-like Decepticon following her from above.

-0-

Soundwave, completely unarmed, received Laserbeaks' transmissions. Mikaela was heading to the Med-Bay for a check up. He wasn't entire detained, but under Ironhide's watchful optics. "Soundwave?" Ironhide asked. "Would you like to accompany me to the rec-room for a cube of Energon?" Soundwave glanced at Ironhide. Ironhide couldn't tell what he was thinking because of the visor. He had heard stories about Ironhide being a cannon crazy Mech. Soundwave nodded. "Prime believed it'd be a good idea to show you that not all organics-" Ironhide began as he led Soundwave out into the hall. "Well, you've got to see to believe how they are." Soundwave cocked his head. He had known about organics and their disgusting ways. But his processor thoughts drifted to Mikaela. She didn't show any of her disgusting ways and showed some level of moderate intelligence. Soundwave caught sight of an odd picture, hanging on the wall. It was a rather large picture filled with iron mountains and electricity streams. Soundwave paused to admire the painting.

Ironhide stopped and watched Soundwave. "Nice painting, eh?"

"Affirmative. Query: Who painted it?"

"Sunstreaker."

Soundwave hadn't seen paintings or canvases strung around the Decepticon base. There were no artists onboard the ship. The Decepticons had nothing beautiful as this painting. "It is nicely painted." Soundwave said.

"I'm sure Sunstreaker would love to hear that." Ironhide said. "But you see, he and his brother are on patrol. I can send a databurst to him telling him you love your painting."

Soundwave nodded and they continued their way to the rec room. "Soundwave? Do you not have any paintings at the base?"

"Negative. Sign of weakness."

"Art's a sign of weakness?" Ironhide asked.

"Affirmative."

"Here's the rec room." Ironhide said.

"Query: What is it for?"

"It's for good clean fun!" William Lennox said, with a smile on his face. "You're welcome to join us for a Pro-Wrestling death match."

"Death match?"

"Humans love to play video games in their free time. Haven't-"

"Negative. Violence: Not good for human Younglings."

Lennox looked like he was ready to explode with anger. How dare Soundwave think he was a youngling!? "Um, I'm not a youngling, Soundwave." He sounded embarrassed.

Ironhide burst out in laughter. "Hey! Ironhide! That's not fair!"

"Oh Lennox! You are the youngest species compared to us." Ironhide said, between laughs.

"Um, if you'll excuse me." Lennox said, none too pleased at this. Ironhide hadn't ever said something like that before and to hear how young their species is was adding salt to the wound.

Ironhide noticed immediately. "Feel free to go in and make yourself comfortable. I must go find Lennox and apologize."

"Query: Human below you?"

"Friends." Ironhide said. "We're both friends."

Ironhide opened the Mech sized door for Soundwave, where they could hear laughter, chanting, and game music. Soundwave saw a bunch of cheering Mechs and Humans. They were all having a ball and heard Ironhide's footsteps leaving. Soundwave felt like a fish out of water when all the assembled looked at him. They were wary of him. Soundwave's reputation preceded him by the looks from various Mechs and humans. Then they went back to their game, proceeding to ignore him. Walking into the rec room, Soundwave walked to the Mech sized portion filled with tables and drank cubes. Soundwave walked toward the Energon dispenser and ordered his ration. A ration that he was used to and didn't want to over energize. He wasn't used to having his full. Energon was scarce with the Decepticons. Soundwave felt optics burning on the back of his helm. He turned to see an Autobot watching him closely. Then the Autobot craned his neck, chirping questionably. Soundwave didn't know what the Autobot was saying. "Query: What are you saying?"

"He's saying you can have more." A familiar voice said. Looking down at the Autobot's pedes, Soundwave saw the Autobot's own pet. Sam.

"Unable to accept full ration."

"As long as you're here, you can have your full ration." Sam said. "Ratchet would throw a fit if you were under-energized. Trust me. You don't want to be on his wrench receiving end."

Soundwave nodded and retrieved his full ration instead. He hadn't much Energon and he wondered if he'd be sick from taking the full ration. He made sure Sam or any human wasn't underfoot.

"Hey, Soundwave-" Sam said, following him to a table. "Wait-"

Soundwave turned to look at Sam with a questioning look. "I didn't get a chance to, um, thank you."

"Gratitude not needed-"

"It's fine." Sam said. "I'm just glad Mikaela's back here and not with that greasy sale's con."

Soundwave nodded.

"Have a good breakfast." Sam said, feeling awkward. "See you later, maybe?"

Soundwave nodded again and Sam went to Bumblebee's servo and they left. Soundwave kept a wary optic out for Autobots who might beat the slag out of him. None of them seemed to be paying any attention to him much, with the exception of the never ending eye of Red Alert and probably Inferno. Both were notorious for keeping optics on their security feeds. Soundwave also knew the Autobots had Telettraan-One to observe and report. Prowl also reviewed security footage and he was probably being monitored very carefully. He sipped the Energon and found it warm. The Energon at the base wasn't warm. It was cool and 'old'. Soundwave wished he had this type of Energon in his quarters. He was always half-energized. This Energon was fresh, crisp, and had a little sweet-sour tang to it. He frowned at the taste. Surveying the other Autobots, he noticed they were different than usual. They were more carefree. He wondered if they were over-energized. Soundwave drew the cube up to his sensors, noticing the strange tinge to it. Then he heard laughter. He turned to see two Autobots bent over, laughing over a joke. Then the others were beginning to get drunk? Soundwave pushed his cube away, wondering if his Energon was spiked. He drew his cube again and ran a chemical compound. He found 'High Grade' had been filled. These Mechs were over-energized and drunk off the 'High-Grade'. Soundwave pushed away his cube and heard orders being issued from behind him. Then the door slid open and several high ranking Autobot officers stood there. Prowl, among them. Before long, Soundwave saw all the Autobots being marched out to the infamous brig. Prowl had tested each Mech before issuing punishment orders. Stopping in front of Soundwave, Prowl lifted a device up and asked, "How much did you drink?"

"Enough to test." Soundwave answered.

Prowl frowned. "Return to your quarters and remain there." He then ordered.

Soundwave stood up, feeling strange. If Megatron found out he had some of this High Grade, he'd be slagged. Hopefully, Megatron wouldn't find out about this. Soundwave left the Rec Room. He went directly to his quarters, wondering who replaced the Energon with High Grade. The only Mechs who were capable of doing this prank were the infamous Autobot twins. Soundwave shook his helm, feeling a slight happy feeling overcome him. He knew he was slightly energized by the time he reached his quarters. He went to his berth and lay down. He muttered, "What a great way to start the day." Then he off-lined his optics, falling into recharge.

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to drop a review off.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Updates will be slower and delayed as I help Allie, my bearded dragon, overcome a Respiratory Infection. I'm not sure if she's recovering or not, but she's been sneezing a lot less than yesterday so that's a great improvement all at once. She only feels good and herself at a high temperature.

Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the update. :)

-0-

Soundwave slowly re-emerged from his recharge. His processor ached horribly as if over energized. Then he realized he had taken 'High Grade' very early in the morning. He wanted to go back into recharge to get rid of the processor ache. He wondered if he should go meet Ratchet for his processor ache. Groaning, he stood up from his berth and went to the private wash racks.

_"Laserbeak to Soundwave." _

Soundwave cringed and held a servo up to his aching processor. _"Not now, Laserbeak." _

Soundwave turned off his comm and turned on the shower. He waited for the warm spray and then stepped under it. It relieved his aching processor somewhat. Deciding to see Ratchet, he turned off the faucet and left the showers. Soundwave wasn't sure if he could drink any Energon until he saw Ratchet first. Ignoring the warnings flashing on his HUD, he left his quarters and walked to the Med-Bay. On his way, he noticed various wary glances at him, and people walking away or out of the way of him. They knew he was the most feared officer of the Decepticon Army.

Soundwave entered the Med-Bay and heard Ratchet grumbling about the other terror twins. Soundwave knew nothing about them, but from what Ratchet was grumbling about was their audacity to make their fights vocal and violent. Soundwave waited patiently before Ratchet turned around and then he jumped. "Primus! Soundwave! Make a sound next time!" Ratchet growled. "What? What do you need?"

"Processor Ache: Due to High Grade."

Ratchet nodded. "Sit there and I will get you some pain reliever."

Soundwave looked to the right and found a clean metal berth. He sat down and waited for Ratchet to return. He didn't have to wait long and Ratchet reappeared with a needle filled with a pain reliever. Ratchet walked over to him and gave him an injection into an energon wire. Relief flooded into Soundwave's processor. He was able to think more clearly.

"If you don't mind me asking," Ratchet began. "Who gave you the High Grade?"

"Two Mechs: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Great! I get to deal with those two slagheads again and many other Mechs with processor aches this morning."

"Query: How is Mikaela Banes?" Soundwave asked, changing the subject.

"She's fine."

"Query: Permission to leave?"

"Yes. Go ahead." Ratchet said. "If I need you, I'll find you."

Soundwave stood up and left the Med-Bay. He abruptly bumped into Ironhide who grunted in obvious pain from his own processor ache. Soundwave nodded to acknowledge the weapons' master, but soon, other Mechs began showing up in the Med-Bay for pain relief treatments.

-0-

Well, I think that's all I can write for now. Please review and thank you for reading. :)


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry for the long wait and thank you for those who reviewed. I've got a severe case of writer's block and still trying to get over it. Even with my dreams, they long to be written down, but a blank document doesn't help. I thought a blank document would be a great idea, but it's not. This block's the worse I ever had though. Usually, blocks last a week. It's lasting more than a month.

And: My bearded dragon's better now. She's reached the terrible twos and it was sudden, so she's been also acting out against herself, her reflection. (She's been hiding her greens anywhere there's a crevice, space, or even all over the tank scattered, she's been jumping on her plants, trying to get out, and running all over the place as if it's new.) She's a riot, and very noisy lately. Not to mention the parakeet who was angry over a broken mirror that was taped up and put back in until we can get a new one that looks the same.

-0-

Prowl sat at his desk, nursing an Energon cube. Luckily, he installed a tap in his office because he spent a lot of hours in there, reviewing strategies against the Decepticons. He even had several cameras tied to Soundwave's whereabouts. The Autobot base had it's own weapon system in case there had a been a Decepticon escape from their cells. The weapons were only meant to immobilize the escapees. Running security and surveillance had been Red Alert's job, being the security director, but he wasn't there yet. He hadn't landed or crashed yet. Red Alert was still in deep space along with his friend, Inferno. Both Autobots weren't even in the same sector yet.

He wasn't like the rest of the Autobots in the base that had drank high grade by accident. It didn't really surprise him. But it made him furious because the workload wouldn't be possible without help from the human military. Prowl received a ping from Optimus Prime. He picked up on the comm signal. "Prowl here."

"We have a situation in the Rec Room that requires your assistance."

Prowl vented. "I will be there momentarily."

"Thank you, Prowl."

Prowl shook his helm and went back to his Energon cube. He drank the last remainder of it. Then stored the cube. He made a mental note to wash it later in the sink. Pushing his chair back, he stood up and left his office. There were Mechs all over the place, grimacing in obvious pain. Second on his list: Find Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and then imprison them for a year. That should teach them not to be so careless and irresponsible.

He walked into the Rec Room and surprise surprise, Ironhide stood there with two Mech's in the corner, huddled. "Perfect!" It was his processor dream come true! Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were begging to be let go, but seeing him, they straightened up, and he said, "Brig! One whole year!"

The duo's optics widened with shock. A year for lock up sounded harsh to them! They hadn't ever been in the brig for one whole year.

"B-But Prowl? We-"

"Cut with the excuses." Prowl ordered. "You need a lesson and if the only way to keep you out of trouble is that way. Nothing seems to work."

"We'll clean the Energon dispenser and leave it alone."

"Oh, you'll clean it all right!" Ironhide growled. "You'll clean every single one under my optics! Then you get to spend a year in the brig as Prowl ordered."

"B-But you need us! We-"

"True. Look at what you did to all of us! You over-energized every single Autobot, not to mention a slaggin' Decepticon who-"

"We took care of him, that we did!" Sideswipe interrupted. "We gave him-"

"And all of us high grade, save for me, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide." Prowl said. "You two are in deep trouble as it is. Clean that Energon dispenser. Then you get to clean everything from the human's water supply to the base. Might as well get started. That will keep you from trouble."

The twins looked at Prowl as he left. "Well? What'cha waitin' fer?" Ironhide asked. "Get started."

-0-

Sorry so short. No Mikaela or Soundwave in this chapter, but hopefully the next. :) Don't forget to review.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for your patience. The writing bug hasn't bitten me at all this month. I don't know if it's because I'm not getting enough reviews. I'm getting a lot of favorites and following you. But not a lot of reviews.

Enjoy! (Has anyone seen four plot bunnies? They seemed to have gone into hibernation somewhere. If you see them, send them back. They're being sorely missed.)

-0-

There were some things Mikaela didn't like and that was seeing her kidnapper having the 'free roam' of the base. Wasn't he supposed to be in the brig under Ironhide's watchful optics? Mikaela tried her hardest not to show her dislike for the Mech who caused her a lot of pain and responsible for her kidnapping in the first place. Mikaela did her best to ignore the 'face-less' emotionless Decepticon. Mikaela heard another set of footsteps and the metal floor vibrated from those footsteps. Soundwave stood motionless and so did Mikaela. She went to the wall so she wouldn't get stepped on. Rounding the corner, was an angry looking Prowl.

Prowl's optics flashed a harsh blue as he glared at Soundwave and barked an order to him. Soundwave, not one for disobedience, left the hall. Turning his harsh blue glare to the human, almost huddling near the wall. Her arms across her abdomen. Prowl's optics softened to a lighter blue and he bent down. "Mikaela Banes. Are you well?"

Mikaela looked down at her arms, noticing she had inadvertently taken a protective stance. "Yes." She said. "I'm fine."

"Good to hear, Miss Banes. Would you care to answer some questions?"

"I've got to see Ratchet first." Mikaela said.

"Understood but it is a good idea to steer clear of the Med-Bay until this matter is settled." Prowl said.

"Well, I guess I can try to answer some of your questions first." Mikaela conceded as Prowl held his servo out for her to climb onto. "So, tell me. Why were you so angry this morning?"

"Well, two Autobots decided to play a prank on Soundwave and the rest of us."

"Oh? What was that?" She asked, settling herself onto his servo.

"Spiking the Energon dispenser with high-grade Energon."

"So instead of spiking Soundwave's, they got all you Mech's instead?"

"Save for a few who have theirs privately tapped."

"Hmm. Well, I hope Ratchet isn't too displeased when I go to the Med-Bay."

"You know how he is." Prowl said.

"Yes I do." Mikaela said. "Um, Prowl? Does Sam know I'm carrying Barricade's baby?"

"Yes." Prowl said.

"And?" Mikaela prompted.

"You and Sam would have to talk to each other over this matter." Prowl answered as he reached his office door. At the push of a button, the door slid open noiselessly. "However, I am sure the both of you will decide what is best for your own sparklings." Prowl conceded as he walked into his office and towards his desk. He lowered his servo to his desk and said, "You can disembark."

Mikaela looked at the small table and chair in front of her. "I didn't know you had small tables and chairs in here."

"Only if I require an audience with the humans, Mikaela Banes."

"Very thoughtful."

"Thank you. Please have a seat. We need to start your questioning and then I can deliver you to the Med-Bay for an examination."

Mikaela shook her head as she pulled out the chair and sat down. She placed her hands in her lap to keep them from shaking.

Prowl sat behind his desk and pulling out a data pad, he turned it on, revealing a blue screen. Typing in a code word, the datapad turned black. "We are going to record our meeting-"

"What for?" Mikaela interrupted.

"Optimus Prime would like to have your report sent to them via a comm."

The Fatherly figure of Optimus Prime would need to know, but not about her baby's father. What would he do if he found out? "Um, okay." Mikaela said hesitant. "Are you going to tell him about the baby's father?"

"I do not have to. He already knows."

"Oh."

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Prowl pressed button on the data pad. The screen turned white, showing a strange symbol. "Several days ago, Mikaela Banes was kidnapped by Soundwave to embark on a mission to find a piece of the All-Spark Shard. Mikaela Banes? Please answer all these questions honestly and speak clearly.

"Where were you on June 13th, the morning of your kidnapping?"

"At home," Mikaela wanted to add 'Duh', but knowing that wouldn't do in this case, she'd probably cause him to glitch right there and then. Then what would she do when Ratchet barreled his way into his office waving wrenches and promising unnecessary physicals on anyone in the room including her. Looking up, she noticed the blue glow of Prowl's optics. They were staring at her intently.

"Was there anyone acting strange when you left your apartment?"

"There was this man standing there-" Mikaela felt herself grow cold and she found herself shivering. "And Soundwave did something to the man."

Prowl stared at her with a look of concern. "Are you cold?"

"Just-yes." Mikaela hesitated. "I should've worn a shawl or jacket."

"I can turn up the heat here."

Mikaela shook her head, "No. I'm just getting cold chills up and down my spine. The audacity of that man though. He knocked me out and Soundwave did something horrible to the man. I don't know if he killed him or something."

"Soundwave is the most feared officer of the Decepticon Army-"

"Then why's he allowed to roam free without an armed guard like Ironhide? Why is he 'given' free reign to do whatever he wanted." Mikaela asked.

"Soundwave has been more than compliant and obedient."

"Yeah right." Mikaela mumbled. "He'll be compliant and obedient while Ironhide, you, Optimus Prime, and Ratchet around. What makes you think he'll change his 'faction'?" Mikaela asked. "Then what happens when you're all called away on a mission?"

"I suppose you need to know that once called away, Soundwave will be locked up in his quarters. He will not be able to hack his way out."

Mikaela shook her head. "I told you what you needed to know. May I go now before Ratchet does his famous 'rants'?"

"I have one more question to ask you." Prowl said. "Before we conclude this meeting, where is the All-Spark Shard you've hidden?"

"Ask Sam." Mikaela said. "He knows." Mikaela stood up, signaling the meeting was over. "I'm overdue for a visit with Ratchet."

Mikaela turned to leave, but found herself unable to get down from the desk. "Um, do you mind helping me off your desk? I would really love to get to Ratchet's Med-Bay before he has one of his 'infamous' rants over how late I am to meet him."

Prowl obliged and Mikaela walked down the hall towards Ratchet's Med-Bay.

-0-

Thank you for reading. Up next, Ratchet has an infamous rant. :) Don't forget to leave a review. And don't worry. I haven't given up my writings. :) You were probably thinking, 'Where's that update?'


	26. Chapter 26

AN: All of my stories are on a temporary hold for the time being. Our town had a deadly tornado and seeing all the damage further down my road and certain areas, I'm kind of in shock because it could've been us. Our house is intact and okay. The only thing is that there is debris in my yard and there are just so many people out there without clothes, water, food, and even money. All the churches are helping the best they can, but I'll try to write a short chapter for you all. Though, it may not be a good one.

-0-

When Mikaela walked into the Med-Bay, she saw a bunch of Mechs and Femmes sitting on berths, overenergized. They were all drunk and reminded Mikaela of her uncle. She turned around to leave, but a voice cut through the din. "Would you slaggers stop talking...and where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked, his voice brooking no room for argument. Mikaela didn't want to argue with the Medic. Not when he was in a foul mood. Mikaela turned around to face the irate, fuming medic.

Trying to keep her fear down to a minimum, she said coyly, "Why hello Ratchet."

"Don't 'Why hello Ratchet' me!" Ratchet barked. "Why are _you _late?"

Mikaela cringed at his tone and wanted to tell him about Prowl asking questions, but the response died on her lips. Any type of excuse that might have saved her might have made him even more angry. Especially the morning sickness excuse. Mikaela swallowed, "I'm sorry. I was, um, in the bathroom." Mikaela lied.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at her and then glared at the Mechs and Femmes sitting on the berths. "Any peeps out of you, I will re-format you all." Ratchet growled. "In." He gestured to Mikaela.

Mikaela walked toward the direction of his Med-Bay. She surely wondered if she was going to get a lecture about being late. Ratchet followed behind her. "Um, Ratchet? I really am sorry-"

"It's not your fault these slaggers are overenergized." Ratchet said. "I am needing to scan you for a report on your health."

"Will it hurt my baby?"

"No. I will not have to use a powerful deep body scan. If I do, it will cause damage. I need to check on your other wounds."

"Oh." Mikaela had forgotten about the gash on her forehead. "Well, Soundwave or something caused a gash on my fore-"

"The gash on your forehead's gone."

"I didn't know. He must have done something to my head to make it heal fast."

"Soundwave has some field medical training. Stand still."

Ratchet pressed a button on the side of his head, causing a bright blue light to shine from his optics. Then the blue light faded away. "Considering the fact that you've been kidnapped, there is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Then that's good, right?"

"Yes. Your body is supporting the fetus."

"So am I good to go?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Ratchet."

Mikaela left the Med-Bay as Ratchet barked, "Next."

Mikaela chuckled when the awaiting patients began quarreling who should go next but they stopped when Ratchet produced his lucky wrench and multiple clangs could be heard followed by 'Ows' and 'My Helms'.

-0-

Who knew how many Autobots would be under the influence? Sorry so short. But at least, Ratchet does care! :) Don't forget to review. :)


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Sorry for the long awaited wait. No lame excuses this time unless you account for a shedding bearded dragon named Allie and a person who special ordered something from my shop and is giving excuses right and left about not having the money. I had already completed her order and after two weeks, she still isn't paying up. Guys, whatever you do, don't ever start taking advantage of other people. It's very rude and discourteous.

Anyway, apart from Allie being Allie, she's growing into her body and is going through a shedding stage. I even started a murder mystery and a non-fiction story about my Autism struggles and what it feels like to be undiagnosed. I'm pretty busy lately, but I found time to write. :) I hope you all enjoy...and don't forget to leave your mark: A review.

-0-

Mikaela walked into the main hangar. She spotted Optimus Prime standing in front of several military officers. Lennox was among them. Optimus' optics flashed in her direction before returning his intense gaze to Lennox. Mikaela paused in the middle of the hangar.

"'Kaela!" Annabelle chirped from behind her. "Daddy always says that eavesdroppin' is bad!"

Mikaela jumped at the cheerful voice and turned to Annabelle. Without warning, the girl reached out and dragged Mikaela out of the hangar. "C'mon! I've got to show you somethin'!" Annabelle rushed through the hall, pushed open an unmarked door, and tugged Mikaela into the room. It looked like a room they shouldn't be in and everything looked gigantic and intimidating. The room spoke volumes about Ironhide's belongings. A heavy cannon lay on it's side dismantled.

"Annabelle. I don't think we should be in Ironhide's apartment."

"It's not." Annabelle said. "It's his workspace. I wanna show you what I did for him! Think he'll love it?" Annabelle gestured to a large wall, painted with pink, white, and green colors. "I drewed him a horse, tree, and things." Annabelle sounded proud of her artwork. "Who else helped?"

"No one?"

"Anna. This wall is about 15-20 feet up and there's no way you can draw and paint these paintings without help."

"Okay okay! Promise you won't tell?"

"I won't tell."

"Skids and Mudflap. They helped. There were these other Autobots too! Just don't tell Ironhide."

"I won't." Mikaela said. "I think we should leave before he walks in and sees us. I have this feeling that he's not going to be happy-Let's go to the mess hall-"

"I gotta better idea!" Annabelle exclaimed. "Let's go find Sammy and tell him."

Mikaela groaned as she was tugged out of Ironhide's office. She had the strangest feeling the weapons' master wasn't going to be pleased with Anna's artwork or attempt of painting something cheerful and happy. Ironhide had a shorter fuse than most 'bots. Ironhide had little tolerance regarding Galloway and the soldiers who pointed guns at them, ordering them to go back to Diego Garcia and to stop going after Decepticons. Mikaela knew the Mech had a soft-side for Annabelle so it might not be bad.

Annabelle paused in the middle of the hallway. They both heard something walking towards them. Mikaela looked up and saw Soundwave. "Hi, Soundwave!" Annabellle squealed. "Did you know what I did today?"

Soundwave stared at the little girl. He shook his helm.

"I painted a wall with Skids and Mudflap. Shh. Don't tell Ironhide. It's a surprise."

Soundwave nodded.

"How come you wear that thing over your eyes? Is it hard to see? Do you put light things on fire like that X-man?" Annabelle's barrage of questions spewed forth.

Soundwave put a finger up to his lips. Annabelle didn't stop and Soundwave scooped them both up in his giant servo. "Annabelle: Asks To Many Questions. Solution: Be quiet."

Mikaela stiffened as Soundwave began walking. "You light fires?" Annabelle asked. "You really are an X-Man?"

"Anna! Shh." Mikaela tried to stem her questions.

"But Mikaela-" Annabelle started to say when she saw a tentacle heading her way. She became quiet and her eyes widened in surprise. Then everything became dark. "M-ommmy!" Annabelle cried out in fear. She screamed when someone in the dark beside her enveloped her. "Shush, Anna. It's me."

"Mikaela?"

"Yes."

"I don't like the dark! I'm scared of the dark. Don't let the boogie man get me."

They heard several loud voices from above them, followed by curses, not meant for children's ears. Mikaela covered Annabelle's ears from the barrage of curses. "ANOTHER DECEPTICON!" someone shouted. "FIRST BARRICADE TURNING SIDES AND ANOTHER DECEPTICON!"

It sounded awfully like a Mech who was displeased with everything. "Sunstreaker-"

"DON'T YOU SAY A WORD, SIDESWIPE! I OUGHT TO-"

"Sunstreaker. He's got two humans in his servo." Sideswipe said.

"Next time." Sunstreaker warned. "Next time, my brother won't be here to intervene, 'Con. Once a 'Con, always a 'Con."

Soundwave watched the brothers leave. He had thought they were in the brig for spiking the Energon Dispenser with High Grade. When they rounded the corner and weren't seen, Soundwave opened his servo. Seeing the small human huddling against Mikeala, his spark flared with protective protocols of that of a creator. He had created all his cassettes and cared for them like a creator. In fact, he felt their pain. Even when Frenzy was attacked. Frenzy's spark was spared, but his body wasn't. He had to recreate Frenzy's form from scratch and that took a while. Hook had kept Frenzy's spark pulsing in his Med-Bay while he recreated Frenzy's form. Then reattaching the spark to the frame was tricky work.

Soundwave went through a lot of protocols to ensure his cassettes' life while with the Decepticons. Soundwave stared at the two humans. Soundwave did an about face and went back to his quarters. He knew that the girl would tell her father what she had heard or was about to hear. Soundwave set them on his desk and gestured for them to climb off. Both humans did as he asked. Soundwave did something he hadn't done before. He paced. Mikaela noticed that he was worried about something.

"Soundwave? Thanks?" Mikaela asked. "Have you ever thought about joining the Neutrals?"

Soundwave paused to look at her. Then he played back Sunstreakers' voice, "'Once a 'Con, always a 'Con.'."

"Says that 'bout Unca Barry." Annabelle said in a small voice. "Dunstreaker don't like anyone but hisself." Annabelle said.

"Sunstreaker." Mikaela corrected. "It's true."

"Sorry."

Soundwave went back to pacing back and forth. The two humans began talking among themselves. Soundwave wondered if they were talking about Sunstreaker's attitude and they were.

"-Mikaela, he's a mean Mech. What'd anyone do him?"

"Is Ironhide a mean Mech to you?" Mikaela asked, bending down to her level. She began feeling a little motherly.

"No."

"Is Ratchet?"

"No."

"Did Sunstreaker yell or do anything to you?"

Annabelle was quiet. Soundwave had stopped pacing and listened. Annabelle nodded.

There was a still silence. "What'd he say to you?"

"He called me a runt and yelled at me handpainting a wall with his art paint."

"Well, he shouldn't have yelled at you for using his paint. He should have done things differently by directing you not to take his paint and using it without his permission-"

"Daddy rescued me and warned me not to upset Sunstreaker anymore." Annabelle said. "I don't go near Sunstreaker no more."

Mikaela hugged Annabelle to comfort her. "That's good. We can stay away from him. So how long are you going to keep us here, Soundwave?"

"Sunstreaker: Dangerous to child and mother."

"I think we'll be okay. No one dares to aggravate Ironhide."

"Ironhide's my guardian! I wanna show him my art work."

"I thought you wanted to see Sammy."

Annabelle smiled. "Yes."

"Well, Soundwave? If we're careful, we'll stay away from Sunstreaker."

Soundwave nodded and held out a servo. Both climbed on and Soundwave took them to the door. Then both went on their way to find Sam and to avoid a certain Mech.

Meanwhile, Soundwave planned. He needed both to perform his duty. Megatron wouldn't be pleased with his 'slacking' off duty to retrieve the shard.

With his duty to retrieve the shard in operation, he went in the direction of his pets. He'd also bring in Sam, Mikaela, and his newly adopted pet, Annabelle. Things were going to go as planned. Soundwave knew how to make a Mech 'quake in his boots' as the humans say. Humans were so predicatable.

He let Laserbeak know of the original plan to find the Shard. The death bird would follow his instructions and take out anyone in the way.

-0-

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to drop a review. :)


End file.
